¿Cómo se enamora a un Jeager?
by N.jeager
Summary: ¿Cómo se enamora a un Jeager? Levi quiere saberlo y aún en contra de su orgullo recurrira a otro Jeager para saberlo, ¿podrá conquistar al dueño de sus sentimientos o terminara rendido ante el hermano de este?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | Yaoi, chicoxchico | FaRi | EreAnnie.**

 **Summary: ¿Cómo se enamora a un Jeager? Levi quiere saberlo y aún en contra de su orgullo recurrira a otro Jeager para saberlo, ¿podrá conquistar al dueño de sus sentimientos o terminara rendido ante el hermano de este?**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se enamora a un Jeager?**_

* * *

Levi caminaba por los pasillos con su semblante serio e indiferente. Iba buscando con sus ojos color bromo a una cabellera castaña, que se rumoreaba era problemático y quizá el chico lo era. Al final lo encontró en los baños de chicos compartiendo saliva con una chica bajita rubia.

—Jeager...

El mencionado dejó de comerse a su compañera para mirar con fastidio al más bajito. Un chico insignificante en su vida que normalmente se la vivía detrás de su hermano junto a la otra chiquilla pelirroja.

Le dio una nalgada a su compañera invitándola a salir del baño de hombres con una sonrisa. Levi reconoció a la muchacha como Annie Leonhardt, la rubia soltó un bufido y salió lanzando impropios.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sus ojos plomo se encontraron con los acua de Eren y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan exageradamente diferente a su mellizo, Farlan. Eren tenia todo lo que le desagradaba en una persona mientras Farlan era-quizá sonaba como una puta chiquilla virgen-su chico ideal.

—Venga que no tengo todo el día.

Levi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Si no fuera necesario no habría ido a verle la cara al mocoso malcriado—Necesito tu ayuda.

El menor de los Jeager arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Mi ayuda, con qué?

—Yo...-Las mejillas de Levi que normalmente eran pálidas se encontraban de un bonito color rosado-Maldición, Eren-El castaño soltó una risa burlona, nunca se imaginó que ver a Ackerman avergonzado seria tan divertido-Imbécil, me gusta tu hermano...necesito ayuda con eso.

Pasaron unos segundos, segundos que a Levi le parecieron eternos, segundos en los que Eren había cambiado su mueca burlona por una llena de sorpresa para terminar riendo a carcajada limpia.

El azabache soltó un gruñido y golpeo la nuca del castaño—No te burles, idiota.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué gano yo con esto?

—Seré tu tutor-Levi hizo una mueca pensativo, ¿qué era lo que querían los mocosos malcriados como Eren?-Y haré tu tarea, por un mes.

—Que sean dos-Una enorme sonrisa invadió el rostro de Eren, sin tareas por dos meses. Farlan no era gay, ni bi, a Farlan le gustaba la pelirroja gritona, pero seria interesante ver a Levi intentando conquistar a su hermano-De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

—...Borra esa sonrisa de idiota de tu fea cara.

—¡Sí soy idéntico a Farlan!-Se burlo apoyándose en el lavabo del baño.

—Estás lejos de parecerte a él.

Eren rodó los ojos, le fastidiaba la idea de que constantemente lo comparan con su hermano-Nos vemos enano-Dijo para salir dejando a un Levi solo y lleno de ganas de golpear al castaño, se salvaba por ser hermano de su amor platónico.

* * *

Eren llego un poco fastidiado y le estampo un beso a su rubia amiga bajo la mirada de todos a quienes realmente no les importaba pues el menor de los Jeager siempre hacia lo que se le venía en gana.

—¿Y ahora qué carajos te pasa?

—¿Qué tiene Farlan que yo no?-Cuestionó en un gruñido pensando seriamente en ese "Estas lejos de parecerte a él", quizá el castaño lo entendía porque Levi estaba enamorado de Farlan pero esa siempre había sido su duda existencial.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? Al menos tú la tienes grande.

Eren sonrió, Annie siempre sabía hacerlo sentir mejor.

* * *

Hanji reía a carcajada limpia mientras Levi la miraba irritado.

—¿Puedes repetirme por qué tendré que lidiar con el mocoso?

Hanji dejó de reír, la quijada le dolía al igual que el estomago. Se limpio las inexistentes lágrimas de los ojos y puso una sonrisa que abarco todo su rostro—Porque Farlan no tiene una hermana que lo pueda influenciar a salir contigo.

—Ajá...

—Una persona siempre debe ganarse a los hermanos primero, después a los padres y finalmente al chico-Explico la adolescente atolondrada de gafas-Así se gana la guerra del amor.

—Aún me pregunto porque te hago caso.

Hanji rió con más fuerza que antes mientras acariciaba con sus manos su rostro acalorado—Porque me amas y soy una jodida genio, anda admítelo.

—En tus jodidos sueños cuatro-ojos de mierda, en tus jodidos sueños.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé tengo un fic que terminar, pero no puedo pasármela sin subir algo xD y en mis tardes llenas de ocio salio está idea...bueno en realidad fue otra, pero mi idea quedo muy lejos de lo que escrito aquí...Pero hasta ahora me va gustando el resultado así que como ya lo tengo verdaderamente muy avanzado me anime a subirlo.

Otra cosa es que, quería disculparme con los que leen "Stuck in love" sé que dije que tenia hasta la mitad del capítulo nueve, pero como a mi me gusta escribir los capítulos salteados y no por orden me he saltado el sexto...pero intentaré por todos los medio terminarlo pronto.

Eeeeeeen fin si les gusto déjenme un review porque eso me haría muy, muy feliz c:

Byebee~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la llama del mal, ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno | FaRi | EreAnnie.**

 **Primer Paso**

* * *

—Corre.

—¿Qué?

—Que corras.

—¿Por qué carajos voy a correr?

—Maldición enano, haz caso y corre.

Levi lo miro incrédulo ¿por qué carajo Eren lo mandaba a correr? Al ver la mueca de seriedad de Eren no le quedo de otra más que gruñir y empezar su carrera por la pista con Jeager siguiéndole los talones. Levi tenía un poquito de mala condición física, solamente se dedicaba a leer en sus tiempos libres y limpiar como un obseso.

Eren le llevaba la delantera por dos vueltas ¿cómo el bastardo lo había logrado si le había dado ventaja a Levi?. No le sorprendía para nada, el joven era muy inquieto y había escuchado rumores de qué había hecho la prueba para el equipo de básquetbol y había rechazado el cupo porque "Solo venía a acompañar a Far".

—Mierda Eren, tengo que parar-Jadeo y se dejó caer en el piso, sudado y con la respiración agitada, se daba asco así mismo, ya después se bañaría veinte veces, Jeager parecía fresco como una lechuga y lo miro desde arriba.

—Eres malo haciendo esto, yo que quería llevarte a jugar básquetbol callejero con Farlan.

—Soy malo para esto.

Eren soltó una carcajada visiblemente divertido.

—Me doy cuenta.

—¡Hey!-Farlan llegó a donde estaban con su uniforme de básquetbol, con esa radiante sonrisa que hacia que a Levi le faltara el aire-ahora literalmente porque estaba muriendo de cansancio-No sabia que se llevaran bien.

Su hermano menor lo interrumpió—Claro Far-Respondió desinteresado-Se ofreció muy gentilmente a hacerla de mi tutor así que algo bueno debo hacer por él-Escupió con sarcasmo.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial-Su mirada avellana cayó en Levi quien se levantaba a duras penas del suelo con los nervios a flor de piel, pero comí buen Ackerman supo disimularlo-Me alegro de que Eren y tú intenten llevarse bien.

Levi bufó, pero no tenia corazón como para arruinarle las esperanzas a su pollo, lo dejaría creer que se llevaba bien con Eren—Si bueno...el mocoso no es tan malo-Es peor de lo que pensaba.

Farlan sonrió—Bueno, los dejo tengo entrenamiento-Tomo su balón anaranjado y camino pero después de unos pasos se devolvió-Eren, el profesor Hannes sigue insistiendo en que entres al equipo.

—Lo pensaré.

El mayor asintió y se despidió de Levi con un movimiento de cabeza para volver a su camino, sin alcanzar a ver como las orejas de Eren se volvían rojas, cosa que Levi notó, más no pregunto el por qué de eso.

—¿Por qué no entras al equipo? Todos tus amigos están ahí.

Jeager se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy interesado.

Era mentira, Levi podía ver su emoción al ver el balón y había notado el entusiasmo que le ponía cuando practicaba con su hermano en casa, a Eren le fascinaba el deporte, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué esconderlo? Ignoro esa pregunta, total tampoco era como le importara y Eren tampoco le iba a responder.

—¿Qué estudiaremos hoy señor sabelotodo?

La palma de Levi azoto contra su nuca—Matemáticas.

-Ugh...¿no podemos mejor ver a las animadoras entrenar?-Pregunto con una sonrisita-Me entere de que Petra tiene muy buena elasticidad y siempre se le ven las bragas.

—Soy gay, Eren-Jeager bufó ¿cómo había podido olvidar ese minúsculo detalle?-Además Petra es mi amiga, nunca le veria las bragas, degenerado.

El castaño soltó una carcajada—Que aburrido eres.

* * *

Entre enseñarle a Eren matemáticas y enseñarle a un chimpancé hablar era más fácil que el chimpancé hablara—Joder Eren, solo tienes que despejar "x" y "y".

Jeager se sacudió el cabello con fastidio, las matemáticas y él no iban de la mano, era regla básica de la vida.

—¿Y en qué putas me sirve en la vida saber cuanto carajo vale x y y?

—En qué no seas un pendejo completamente.

Ackerman suspiro con cansancio. Llevaban casi dos horas clase intentando que Eren comprendiera el procedimiento de "ecuaciones lineales" con "método de sustitución". La profesora, Riko paso por su banco, estaban en una clase especial, taller más bien, donde aprovechaban para hacer tareas o en el dado caso de los más inteligentes explicarles cosas a sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Cómo van?

—Mal-Respondieron ambos con el ceño fruncido. Riko rió bajito ganándose una mirada asesina de ambos chicos—Vamos, Eren esfuérzate, eso lo viste en secundaria.

—Digamos que nunca preste atención en secundaria.

La mujer siguió su camino pasando por las filas, regañando de vez en cuando a los revoltosos-Connie y Sasha-o aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de Jean y el buen maestro que estaba siendo Armin.

—Oh...¿entonces esto se suma?

Levi se froto el puente de la nariz, al menos ya iba entendiendo algo—Uno es negativo, cinco es positivo.

—Entonces ¿se resta?

Asintió.

—Siete esta multiplicando a la x, por lo que pasa al otro lado...?

—Dividiendo.

—¡Por fin!

Al final Eren había entendido.

—Levi...me revolví.

Bueno, mas o menos.

—Voy a matarte Eren, en verdad lo haré.

Y esto apenas era el comienzo.

* * *

 _ **Los capítulos van a ser cortos y estúpidamente graciosos. O eso espero(?) ¿Les gustó, no? Déjenme un revieeeew pls~**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones se hacen los lunes c: y...Creo que ya es todo, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, a los que dieron fav y follow me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Byebee**_

 _ **NJ.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la llama maligna, Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Uso de Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | FaRi |

* * *

Paso Dos.

Era la época más lluviosa del año. Eren y Levi esperaban juntos que dejara de llover, lo cual el más alto sabía de sobra que no iba a pasar. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, tal vez si hubiese escuchado a Carla hubiera llevado consigo un paraguas, pero estamos hablando de Eren Jeager.

—Vámonos.

Levi frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era el imbécil para ordenarle cosas? Suficiente con obedecerle las estudias veces que Farlan estaba cerca y Eren le decía que hiciera cosas extrañas. Llevan casi un mes haciendo aquello. La gente ya había dejado de mirarlos raro.

—¿Estás loco? Está lloviendo.

—¡No me digas!-Ironizó saliendo del techo que los cubría del agua y comenzaba a mojarse el cabello con las frías gotas de agua. Rápidamente Eren Jeager quedó empapado, su camisa se transformaba y sus cabello caía sexymente en su cara. Levi podía escuchar a las mocosas calenturientas suspirando al ver a Jeager en semejante situación y los comentarios desvergonzados que hacían las chiquillas y uno que otro varón.

—Vamos enano que no tengo todo el día.

Eren se sacó la camisa ya mojada para pasársela a Levi, quedando solamente en una blanca de tirantes que estaba comenzando a empaparse también—¿Qué haces?

—Cúbrete con ella, así no terminaras tan mojado.

Aquella muestra de caballerosidad le tomo desprevenido pero acepto la camisa cubriéndose del agua. En el transcurso del colegio hasta casa de Levi, donde ambos chicos estudiarían-y Eren intentaría darle consejos para ayudarle con Farlan-Eren fue jugueteando con el agua. A Levi le pareció divertido verlo bailando en la lluvia, saltando en los charcos de agua y verlo intentando secarse el cabello como si fuera un perro. La casa de Levi no estaba muy lejos así que no pasaron más de quince minutos cuando ya estaban frente a la residencia Ackerman.

Eren estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza mientras Levi apenas se había mojado un poco los zapatos y el pantalón—Entra-Jeager asintió y se adentro en la enorme casa luego de que Levi abriera la puerta de la entrada. La casa como de costumbre estaba vacía—Puedes ducharte, te buscaré algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte.

Eren lo miró extrañado por tal gesto de gentileza más no dijo nada y subió las escaleras, Eren había estado en esa casa más veces de las que siquiera podía recordar gracias a su madre que era buena amiga de la madre de Levi. Por eso había conocido al azabache, aunque los Ackerman iban realmente poco a su casa, los Jeager invadían todos los fines de semana esa casa.

Aunque Eren solamente fuera de vez en cuando pues siempre tenía cosas que hacer, amigos que visitar y chicas con las cuales se debía acostar.

En lo que Eren se bañaba, Levi fue a su habitación donde rebusco en sus cajones algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar al castaño. Entre sus ropas encontró algunas camisas que Farlan había dejado en las muchas veces que se había quedado en casa de los Ackerman y unos pantalones cortos.

Unos minutos después Eren ya estaba entrando a su habitación con solo unos bóxers puestos y una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello. Levi no pudo evitarlo y se detuvo a ver el perfecto cuerpo de Eren, detalló cada uno de sus músculos, los cuadritos que se formaban en su abdomen, no era nada exagerado pero debía admitir que Eren estaba en buena forma. Incluso se sorprendió cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta su...

Desvío la mirada apenado y le tendió la ropa—Eres un descarado.

Eren soltó una carcajada claramente divertido.

—Lo dice el que hace unos segundos no dejaba de verme la polla.

—Yo no...

—Seguro que no-Le quitó la ropa a Levi de las manos y volvió al baño a cambiarse.

Levi estaba apenado. Entonces Eren si se había dado cuenta que lo miraba. "Dios, que vergüenza". Pensó avergonzado pero no había podido evitarlo, era un adolescente gay, tenía hormonas y Eren era lo más cercano que tenía de ver el cuerpo de Farlan...Se mordió los labios. Eren estaba bien desarrollado. ¿Cómo sería estar entre los brazos de Farlan?

Y de un momento a otro se imaginó a si mismo encerrado entre los brazos de ambos Jeager...Puta mierda. Negó varias veces con la cabeza alejando esas extrañas ideas que su cabeza había empezado a formar. Tendría que estar intentando preparar la comida y no estarse imaginando como dos morenos de ojos verdes y ojos avellana, respectivamente lo azotaban contra la pared...y la cama, el cuarto de baño, la cocina, la mesa y el peinador de su madre.

—Maldición, debo irme antes de tener una erección-Susurro con las mejillas pintadas de rojo para bajar a la cocina y empezar a ver que había en su alacena.

Solo había pasta, pan molido, unos huevos y atún. Con eso solo podría hacer tortitas de atún con espagueti, pero Levi no sabía cocinar...no del todo. Eren bajó un rato después con la ropa de Farlan puesta. Le había quedado perfectamente bien. Bendito el día que dios y los señores Jeager los habían hecho mellizos.

—Uy, ¿que hay de comer?

—Solo esto-Dijo señalando los ingredientes ya mencionados-¿Sabes preparar tortitas de atún?

—No, pero a veces ayudo a mi mamá a prepararlas, no es muy difícil.

Levi se encogió de hombros y se hizo de lado para que el Jeager tomara los ingredientes. Primero sacó un tazón, rompió cuatro huevos y los vertió en el tazón, Levi se encontraba ocupado texteando con Farlan, así que no le prestó atención al castaño. Eren seguía preguntándose ¿Qué seguía después de los huevos?

¡El empanizado claro! ¿Cómo mierda se empaniza el atún?—Levi...¿Podrías ayudarme?

Ackerman seguía con la mirada perdida en su celular—Ah, sí huele muy bien, cocinas de maravilla-Dijo desinteresado. Eren frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese enano homo para ignorarlo a él? ¡Y en su presencia!

Tomó un puño de pan molido y se lo echo encima recibiendo un golpe del otro, pero había valido la pena, al menos ya le prestaba atención—¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Chilló el pequeño adolescente destilando odio por sus pequeños ojos azules.

—Me estabas ignorando-Dijo el castaño en su defensa.

Levi tomó un puño de pan y se lo lanzó a la cara—Idiota.

Y lo que comenzó como un inocente juego de lanzarse pan molido termino en una guerra de ingredientes crudos y asquerosos. Haciendo que la cocina y ellos mismos terminaran siendo un desastre. Levi debía admitirlo, había sido divertido.

—...Deberíamos pedir pizza.

—Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en el día.

Eren sonrío, ahora tendrían que perder su tiempo de estudio limpiando, pero Jeager realmente pensaba que ese pequeño descanso había valido la pena si había podido ver a Levi sonreír. Y acto seguido hizo una mueca de asco.

Que pensamiento tan marica había tenido.

* * *

¡Hola! Wow, en serio no creí que este fic les fuera a gustar, pero me alegró mucho saber que hay personas a las que les gustó. Este a diferencia de mi otro fic, no va a hacer sufrir a nadie...o bueno quizá sí(?) No...bueno sí...bueno no...dejémoslo en tal vez. Pero lo que si sé es que habrá mucho amor! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su fabuloso review, tienen un pedacito de mi cora-les manda pedacitos de su cora-xD Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Este es uno de los capítulos no relevantes en la historia. Perdón si los capítulos son cortos, pero este fic realmente no esta diseñado para ser muy extenso. Tendrá aproximadamente 10 capítulos y no serán muy largos, pero intentaré hacer el esfuerzo porque no sean muy cortos. En fin, déjenme un review para saber su opinión, es muy importante para mi.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, Byebee;

NJ.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |

* * *

Paso tres.

Eren miraba por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo, el cualquier momento podría entrar Farlan por esa puerta y ver lo que hacía pues no la había cerrado con pestillo. La vibración en su pantalón lo alertó y de un momento a otro estaba saltando de alegría en su silla rotatoria frente su escritorio.

"Dile a mamá que llegare más tarde." benditos entrenamientos. Eren se giró para ver la pantalla de su computadora y puso play al video poniéndose sus audífonos.—Oh sí.

Levi acababa de llegar a la casa de Eren apenas tocar el timbre una mujer idéntica a su pupilo estaba frente a esta—¡Oh Levi! ¿Vienes a ver a Farlin?-Levi sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho vengo a ver a Eren.

—¿Así que eres tú quién ayuda a mi pequeño Erencito?-Levi reprimió una risa burlona y asintió hacia la mujer frente a él con su misma expresión estoica de siempre-Me alegro mucho, ese niño es un testarudo, creo que le hará bien estar contigo, Está arriba-La castaña se hizo a un lado y Levi entró subiendo rápido las escaleras después de haberse despedido con un ademán de la mujer.

Afuera de la habitación de los Jeager se podía escuchar uno que otro sonido extraño. Levi frunció el ceño pensando lo peor de Eren, su curiosidad-y el morbo-lo movieron a tomar la perilla entre su mano y girara. Eren había cometido el error de no cerrar la puerta.

—Cerdo-Insultó, Jeager se dió la vuelta en su silla subiendo las manos como si hubiese sido pescando infraganti dejando ver el contenido del video. Un conocido juego para chicas. Corazón de Melón-¿Qué diablos haces?

Eren pauso el video y miró a Levi con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-E-estoy viendo esto con fines científicos.

Ackerman arqueo una ceja incrédulo-¿Qué de científico tiene ver corazón de melón?

Jeager soltó un sonoro suspiro-Bueno, bueno es un gusto culposo, ¿Y qué? Pero la trama es buena...

-¿Esa cosa tiene trama?-Eren asintió y atrajo otra silla para que Levi se sentara-Yo juzgaré eso.

Después de quince minutos donde Castiel hacia llorar a "Sucrette" y solo Lyssandro y Rosalia creían en nuestra querida protagonista Levi al igual que Eren miraban la escena con ojos llorosos maldiciendo al pelirrojo.

—Estúpido, vamos Jeager, quiero saber si atrapan a Debrah.

Por la puerta se asomaba una derrotada Carla, antes dudaba de la sexualidad de su hijo. Ahora también de la de Levi.

* * *

—Farlan-Llamó el pequeño Ackerman-¿Tienes algún tipo de gusto culposo?-El mencionado arqueo una ceja divertido y miró a su hermano menor.

—¿Algo así como como Eren viendo vídeos de corazón de melón?

—¡Oye!-Tanto el Jeager mayor como el Ackerman rieron.

—¿De qué hablan?-Irrumpió un Jean tomando la mano de su rubio novio cabeza de coco.

—De gustos culposos.

—¿El de Eren es ver corazón de melón?

Eren frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho-Tú también lo ves.

—Me duelen chicos...

* * *

Sábado, para todos normalmente seria un día paranormal de fiesta, para salir con amigos, para quedarse en casa viendo películas o simplemente no hacer nada. Eso podría estar haciendo Levi, pero no. Levi prefirió hacerle caso a Eren que lo había invitado a su casa a una tarde de entrenamiento con su hermano.

Cada sábado. cuando el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor los hermanos Jeager salían al patio a jugar básquetbol, ahora con más razón pues el mayor tendría al día siguiente su último partido de la temporada y estaba más ansioso que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, Levi nunca se imaginó que pasaría esto.

—¡Vamos Levi no es tan difícil tomar el balón!-Eren le había dejado su lugar en la pequeña cancha improvisada para que pudiera jugar contra su hermano, Levi por supuesto no lo estaba haciendo bien causando una gran irritación en el mayor de los Jeager.

Eren rodó los ojos, otra vez—No le exijas que juegue bien si es un novato.

—Maldición, Eren sabes que el mañana es el partido contra los titanes, debemos ganar-A Eren le importaba poco pero a si hermano mayor no—¿Podrías sentarte? Quiero jugar con Eren-Casi gruñó el rubio a su amigo quien bajo la cabeza claramente avergonzado por no ser de utilidad.

El menor de los Jeager chasqueó la lengua y de un momento a otro ya le había arrebatado la pelota a su hermano y encestado un tiro de tres puntos—Nos tenemos que ir, Levi vino a estudiar no a jugar.

Farlan miró hacia el cielo que comenzaba a hacerse de un tono más oscuro y asintió—Avísale a mamá que me quedare en lo de Erwin-Dijo mirando a Eren quien asintió para luego mirar a Levi—¿tú no vas?-Levi negó aún cabizbajo—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de que Farlan se hubiese ido. Hasta que Levi se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado—¿Irás mañana al juego?

—No-Respondió sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eso importa?

—Sí, quiero decir...Es tu hermano y tus amigos los que juegan mañana, ¿Eso no te importa?-Preguntó ahora un poco cabreado.

Eren apretó los puños—Ese no es asunto mío.

-¿Qué es más importante que ir a apoyar a tu equipo?

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?-Escupió, sus ojos normalmente tranquilos tenían un algo que Levi no podía describir en ese momento. Daba miedo—Se te olvida cual es tu lugar aquí, ¿no? Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Y sin culpa alguna se adentro a la casa irradiando rabia pura dejando a Levi con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar. Estúpido Farlan que lo hacía sentir inútil. Estúpido Eren. Estúpidos todos.

* * *

Hola, ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que no haría sufrir a nadie? Bueno pues perdón xD nah, no es cierto, si yo soy todo amor y dulzura(?) Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me reí mucho escribiendo el principio xD

Por otro lado me gustaría hacer una dinámica con ustedes c: muchas de ustedes me agradan y no sé me gustaría conocerlas mejor 7u7 así que empiezo con la primera pregunta.¿Tienen algún gusto culposo? Yo sí ;3; mi gusto culposo es que me gusta One Direction xD todo mundo se sorprender cuando lo digo y a mi aun me da pena admitirlo

Otra cosa. ATENCION, SPOILERS.

¿Ya vieron los spoilers del manga? ¿Soy a la única que realmente no le gusta el capitán cejas? Aun así no pude evitar sentirme mal por su muerte xd fue un gran capitán. Siendo sincera estoy muy bien con que Armin haya sobrevivido, pero ay, la muerte de Berth dolió:( aunque el haya participado en la muerte de pecas locas, duele.

En fin, si tiene alguna duda o comentario favor de dejar un review, y yo los contesto por PM sin falta c: muchísimas gracias por comentar-las lanza chocolates y cocos-Byebee~

NJ.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi | Jearmin._**

* * *

Paso cuatro.

Eren lo pensó por un muy largo rato. Por un lado se sentía culpable, había tratado a Levi muy mal aún y cuando había querido ser amable por el comportamiento idiota de su hermano mayor y había terminado siendo él, el malo, como siempre.

Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, las palabras de Levi resonaban incesantes en su cabeza. ¿Qué era más importante que ir a apoyar a su hermano y amigos? No, más importante ¿Por qué le estaba prestando tanta importancia a Levi?

Él era Eren Jeager, le importaba una mierda si era sincero. ¿Qué ganaba él con ir a ver un estúpido partido de preparatoria? Nada, absolutamente nada. La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar, porque bueno pensar no era lo suyo. Sino pregúntenle a su adorable tutor...es decir, desagradable sí, eso. No era que Eren pensara que Levi era adorable...para nada.

Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche que reposaba a lado de su cama y busco en sus contactos al único que podría ayudarle con su problema, Armin. Porque Armin era bueno pensando, lo hacía muy bien, siempre tenía las mejores ideas y lo ayudaba a tomar decisiones.

Uno, dos, cuatro timbrazos antes de que el señor cabeza de coco contestara _-H-Habla Armin._

—Tengo un problema.

 _—E-Eren no creo que sea un buen a-ah_ -Gimió el chico al otro lado de la línea- _Momento_...

Eren lejos de avergonzarse se molesto-Carajo Jean, deja de metersela, necesito hablar con él-El castaño pudo escuchar claramente un "vete a la mierda Jeager"-En serio es importante.

— _Más te vale que lo sea, bastardo suicida_ -Habló ahora Jean quien le había arrebatado el celular a su novio y ahora le hacia señas con las manos— _¿Qué pasa?_

—Tengo un problema.

— _Sí, eso ya lo dijiste._

—...¿Crees que debería ir al partido?-Jean guardo silencio. Estaba molesto, muy molesto porque Eren estaba interrumpiendo una de las mejores mamadas de su vida por algo tan trivial como eso, pero por otra parte se sorprendió.

—¿ _Desde cuando eso te importa?_

—Bueno-Vaciló un poco-Ya sabes nunca he ido a unos de sus partidos desde que entraron al equipo.

— _Eren, en serio me estas asustando-_ Escucho un gemido ronco por parte de su compañero equino y rodó los ojos _-M-maldición, Eren tengo que colgar, no creo que me quieras escuchar tener un orgasmo._

—Yo no quería saber eso-Hizo una mueca de asco y luego rió-No te sobreesfuerces.

Eren miró el reloj en su teléfono, aún era temprano como para tomar una decisión. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y se hizo taquito en su cama, si lograba despertar para antes del partido iría.

* * *

Levi había llegado temprano al partido. Desde su lugar en las gradas podía ver perfectamente como todo el equipo de básquetbol calentaba. Un poco más arriba de él estaba el grupo más grande del colegio. Miró por sobre su hombro y por alguna razón espero que su sermón del día anterior hubiese hecho reflexionar a Eren y estuviera ahí sentado haciendo ruido junto a sus demás amigos.

Pudo divisar perfectamente tres melenas rubias, Armin, Annie e Historia, abajo Connie, Sasha, Mikasa e Ymir, seguidos de Thomas y Mina. Pero ahí no estaba Eren. Soltó un suspiro decepcionado y miró de nuevo la cancha, se vio sorprendido cuando notó que Farlan lo miraba haciéndole muecas que según pudo interpretar preguntaba por su hermano menor.

Levi solo atino a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza. Farlan hizo una mueca extraña y volvió a su trabajo de calentar.

Poco después las gradas comenzaron a llenarse, con alumnos de María y el Instituto Titan. Pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigos, especialmente de Hanji, quien podía jurar se estaba burlando de su presencia en ese lugar desde temprano. Chasqueó la lengua concentrándose en el partido que recién acababa de empezar.

En la base Farlan dirigía a sus compañeros, el puesto de escolta había sido asignado a Berth, detrás de ellos el pívot era Reiner, a un lado de la canasta, como ala-pívot, Jean miraba a sus contrincantes de forma retadora y en la esquina derecha como alero, Marco. Levi se atrevió a divagar un poco. Si Eren hubiese entrado, ¿Qué posición ocuparía?

¿Iría a la cabeza cuál capitán? No, Eren era un poco tronco para pensar en estrategias rápidas. ¿Podría ser escolta? No, quizá de todos seria el más bajo. Pensó por un momento mientras veía como Reiner arrebataba el balón a uno de sus contrincantes y se lo pasaba a Berth.

Dejó su mirada en las posiciones traseras, Eren tenía fuerza en los brazos y solía brincar alto cuando jugaba contra Farlan. Quizá ocuparía un puesto de ala pívot para obtener un buen rebote, pero lo más probable y donde quedaría perfecto seria como alero, pues haría un buen dúo con Jean, serían imparables.

Erwin se sentó a su lado izquierdo a Isabel a su lado derecho dejando a Hanji una gradas más abajo que ellos. El partido iba reñido, los Titanes eran unos brutos mastodontes que solo se podían comparar con Reiner y Bertholdt la diferencia era abismal.

Erwin era el único de ellos que asistía a la preparatoria Titan. Levi estaba un poco irritado, el rubio no había dejado de abrazarlo ni de hablar sobre lo supuestamente mal que jugaban los cazadores. Levi omitió sus comentarios sin embargo una voz detrás de ellos no quiso seguirle la corriente.

—¿Podrías callarte? Eres molesto-Levi se vió sorprendido. Eren acababa de llegar y contra todo pronóstico había puesto su trasero entre su cuerpo y el de Erwin.

—Creí que no vendrías.

Eren se encogió de hombros—No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Erwin a su lado lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Al Jeager le iba dando igual, había dejado de ver a Levi para prestar atención al partido que era llevado acabo en la cancha. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y murmuraba palabras inentendibles, apretaba de repente la mandíbula con molestia y se relajaba de pronto. Hasta que fue encuestadas la primera canasta, producto del buen trabajo en equipo entre Jean y Marco.

—¡Así se juega!-Sé levantó el castaño emocionado. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar de parte de sus amigos y demás compañeros. A Levi le pareció divertida la actitud del Jeager menor, por otro lado se le veía muy bien de esa forma.

* * *

El marcador final había quedado 38-43 a favor de los cazadores, Erwin no se encontraba feliz con el resultado pero los demás, sobre todo Eren se encontraban satisfechos con el resultado.

—¡Eren!-La voz de Farlan los sacó de sus críticas sobre el juego y miraron al chico rubio que sudado se acercaba a ellos.

—Hey, saludó el castaño a su hermano con una sonrisa. -Felicidades Far.

El rubio cenizo sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, Erwin a lado de Hanji rodó los ojos y abrazo a Levi por los hombros, la acción no pasó desapercibida por Eren que de repente había fruncido el ceño. ¿No se suponía que Levi quería a su hermano? ¿Por qué se dejaba abrazar por el cejón?

—Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Eren se encogió de hombros—Solo pasaba por aquí-Dijo restándole importancia, Farlan rió.

—Tus orejas están rojas-Señaló sonriente y jaló de su oreja derecha-¿Cuando aprenderás?-Eren con rapidez cubrió sus orejas.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

No pasó mucho antes de que todo el equipo se reuniera entorno a los hermanos Jeager y se abrazaran como un equipo—¡No creí que vinieras cabrón!-Fueron las palabras de Jean antes de que los seis se separaran.

—¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de celebración?

—Venga Farlan, suficiente con que haya venido al partido, no lo presiones-Habló esta vez Reiner burlón, los demás le siguieron entre risas. Levi sonrió.

Desde que conocía a Eren esa había sido la primera vez que lo había visto una risa real en su rostro. Y Levi pensó que Eren debería reír más seguido.

* * *

Después de despedirse del equipo Eren-por ordenes de Farlan-había tenido que acompañar a Isabel, Hanji y Levi. Si las miradas fueran cuchillos Erwin no habría dejado de apuñalar a Eren en todo el camino. A el moreno a decir verdad le tenia sin cuidado. Tampoco era como que Smith le cayera muy bien.

—Gracias por traerme-Dijo Levi, ya al final del recorrido. Eren hizo una mueca desinteresada y sonrió.

—Lamento lo del otro día, nos vemos-Dió media vuelta y se fue, Erwin después de despedirse de su pequeño amigo le alcanzó.

—No te servirá nada de lo que estas haciendo-Había dicho con voz orgullosa el rubio.

Jeager alzó una ceja confundido.

—Eres demasiado poco para Levi, no eres competencia ni para Farlan y mucho menos para mi.

Eso lo había descolocado completamente, pero Eren no era tan tonto. Soltó una carcajada y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos—Si quisiera podría tenerlo para mi solo, no te creas la gran cosa.

Ambos chicos se separaron entonces. ¿Quién se creía ese cejón como para retarlo a él? Quizá tenía razón y no le llegara ni a los talones a su hermano, pero a ese cejón de mierda lo podría vencer con facilidad.

* * *

¡ _Hola!_

 _¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Este es un de los que más estaba esperando en subir, las palabras de Levi empiezan a afectar a Eren. Y aunque no quieran se van haciendo más cercanos, los siguientes capítulos son de mis favoritos ya sabrán después porque 7u7._

 _¡Vamos con la pregunta de la semana! ¿Hay algún deporte que les guste mucho? Cuando era niña practicaba gimnasia y me gustaba mucho, hace no mucho también practique artes marciales mixtas y ahora estoy en clases de crossfit(?) aunque también me gusta mucho el básquet. xD_

 _En fin, gracias por sus reviews~ me hacen tan feliz! TwT En serio. Los amo con todo mi corazón de pollo!_

 _Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario sobre la historia déjenme un sabroso review son gratis!_

 _Byebee!_

 _NJ._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |

* * *

Paso Cinco.

Eren llegó a casa de Levi echando humo por las orejas. Tocó la puerta de entrada y espero por unos cuantos minutos. Levi asomó la cara por la puerta y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión en el rostro de su...¿Amigo?

—¿Qué te pasó?

Eren le dedicó una mirada asesina, intentó calmarse, al final Levi no tenía la culpa de sus problemas—Una rubia despampanante, eso paso.

Levi abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar mirándolo con una ceja alzada, ¿Una rubia era la culpable de su mal humor?—¿Peleaste con Annie?

—¡Ojalá hubiera sido eso!-Se encaminó a la sala y se tiró en el primer sillón que se puso frente a él—Una jodida rubia ne robo mi celular y mi cartera.

Levi estalló a carcajadas mientras Eren lo miraba muy feo. El Ackerman realmente no se imaginaba como una rubia había podido robarle el celular y la cartera a Jeager.

—Mierda, Levi ¡No te rías!

—Suena estúpido eso que dices, ¿Qué pasó?-Levi quitó los pies de Eren que descansaban sobre su cómodo sillón y se sentó a su lado esperando una explicación. El de ojos verdes se acomodo mejor en el sillón y se le quedo mirando con seriedad.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía cosas importantes que hacer?-El de cabello negro asintió-Pues fue mentira, fui a ver suicide squad con los chicos-Un golpe fue a parar a su pierna-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Se quejó y Levi se encogió de hombros. Eren seguía adolorido había caminado desde el cine hasta la casa de Levi y él maldito cine no quedaba muy cerca que digamos, estaba adolorido y ¡Levi lo golpeaba!

—Me mentiste.

—Como sea, el punto del que cuando llegamos al cine, una belleza rubia me estaba haciendo ojitos-Comenzó recordando como la chica le había coqueteado y se le había insinuado desvergonzadamente-¡Y soy Eren! Tengo mis necesidades-Antes de que volviera a hablar Levi se palmeó la frente.

—¿Te acostaste con una desconocida que además te robo tu celular?

—Algo así...-Contestó medio orgulloso, algo en Levi se removió incómodo y más que diversión le produjeron ganas de estrangular al castaño-Bueno el punto es que termine con la rubia y me fui a la sala con los chicos, para cuando salí el celular ni mi cartera estaban.

—Eres un pendejo.

—Odio a las rubias.

Nota mental: No salir con más rubias.

Cuando Levi dejó de insultar a Eren y este dejó de maldecir a la rubia se pusieron a estudiar, la materia de ese día era Historia, además de que tenían que hacer un ensayo sobre la revolución francesa, trabajo que era en equipo y aún así Levi iba a hacer la parte de Eren.

—Oh se me olvidaba-Inició Eren después de rato ennsilencio mientras paseaba su mirada por el grueso libro de historia-Mamá me dijo que te invitara a cenar hoy. Ya sabes para agradecer que eres mi tutor-Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios rosados y Levi lo miró esperando la estupidez que diría-Cena con los suegros.

Ackerman rodó los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—Eres un imbécil-Gruñó-Pero acepto la invitación.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Levi cenaba solo en la casa de los Jeager. Estaba nervioso cuando llegó, Eren y él entraron el casa del más alto, el chico le enseñó una de esas sonrisas de idiota que solo él le daba y por alguna razón sintió que sus nervios desaparecían.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado el señor Jeager, con su porte serio y mirada desinteresada, Carla estaba sentada a su lado derecho sonriendole con la misma calidez de siempre y Farlan del lado izquierdo del hombre de familia picando su comida desinteresadamente.

—Buenas noches-El hombre de gafas asintió en silencio mientras Cara, la cocinera servía dos platos extras, Eren tomo asiento a lado de Farlan por costumbre mientras Levi se sentaba a lado de la mujer castaña. Ackerman observo a ambos hermanos y se puso a compararlos.

Ambos eran altos, uno un poco más que el otro, increíblemente apuestos, el cabello de ambos siempre estaba despeinado, pero a Farlan de alguna manera le quedaba como si fuera un chico elegante, mientras a Eren le daba un aire rebelde y más cuando sus ojos lucían molestos, se tornaba como...peligroso y excitante. Sacudió sus pensamientos y miró su cena.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, señora Jeager.

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza—Ya te he dicho que me digas solo Carla, Levi-Reprendió y volvió su mirada a su hijo menor que veía divertido la escena-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que estás ayudando al cabezota de Eren.

El mayor de los mellizos reprimió una risa mientras el menor bufaba—No es nada, Carla.

—Debe ser muy duro lidiar con alguien como Eren-Levi levantó una ceja ante el comentario del hombre mayor, incluso el pelinegro pudo ver de reojo como Eren se tentaba levemente y apretaba los puños.

—¿Alguien como Eren?

—Tú deberías saberlo Ackerman-Contestó antes de pensar mejor sus palabras-No es muy inteligente, es rebelde, impulsivo, ni siquiera es bueno en deportes.

Levi frunció el ceño, Eren seguía en su misma posición y nadie más decía nada—Eren es muy bueno en básquetbol, la historia se le da muy bien y...

Una carcajada del hombre de gafas lo interrumpió—No tienes que defenderlo Levi-Se acomodó mejor sus lentes y se quedó observando a su hijo menor, que parecía haberse hecho pequeño, con la mirada herida y la cabeza gacha-Todos aquí sabemos que Eren no sirve para nada más que dar problemas.

—Voy por más agua-Susurro el castaño levantándose de la mesa. No sé necesitaba ser genio para saber que las palabras de Grisha habían calado muy en el fondo de Eren. Farlan y Levi se miraron durante unos segundos, Levi quizá esperara que el mellizo de Eren dijera algo para defenderlo, más desvío la mirada y siguió con su comida—Según sé a Eren le ofrecieron un puesto en el equipo de básquetbol.

Grusha lo miró incrédulo-Bah, ¿de que le servirá estar en el equipo sino sera capitán? ¿Qué posición, calienta bancas?-La mujer a lado de Levi azoto los cubiertos en la mesa y se levantó molesta, mientras la cocinera levantaba los platos de Carla y Eren.

Levi supuso que la cena había terminado ahí.

* * *

Después de que Grisha volviera al hospital y Farlan se fuera a quien sabe donde, Carla le había pedido disculpas por la cena tan incomoda y le había dicho que esperara Eren en su habitación. Levi subió y esperó ahí, la habitación era grande, habían dos camas a cada extremo del cuarto y varias repisas. Del lado de Farlan habían libros, unos cuantos trofeos y reconocimientos de dos sabe que. El lado de Eren eran cómics, discos y unas cuantas fotos. En una salían Eren y Farlan sonriendo, abrazados junto un balón naranja, no debían tener más de catorce años.

En otra salían Armin, Mikasa y Eren. Después había una de Annie y Eren. Siguiéndole otra con todos sus amigos. Y finalmente una muy reciente. Pudo ver a Eren sonriendo levemente mientras él estaba a su lado con una mueca asesina en su rostro. Levi sonrió, no sabía que Eren fuera a enmarcar esa foto.

Si bien en ese último tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Levi no esperaba que tanto como para tener una foto de ambos en una repisa de su habitación. Era algo sorprendente.

—Creí que ya te habías ido-Ackerman dejó la foto en su lugar para mirar a Jeager que recién había entrado en la habitación y negó, Eren se veía menos animado que antes de la cena, sus ojos verdes no brillaban con tanta intensidad y se notaban un poco hinchados como...

Como si hubiera estado llorando.

Sus pies caminaron sin pedir permiso hasta acercarse al moreno frente a él y su brazos rodearon su cintura. Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron cual platos y su cuerpo se tensó ante el abrazo de Levi, se removió un poco incómodo pero no hizo ningún además de alejarlo—¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Levi en susurro.

—Creo que sí...

Se separaron unos momentos después, Eren se veía un poco avergonzado, sus mejillas se pintaron de un bonito y adorable color rosado y agradeció el gesto en silencio.

—¿Sabes? No creo que seas un bueno para nada-Eren lo miró con una ceja alzada-Incluso creo que eres mejor que Farlan en básquet-Se encogió de hombros y se echó en la cama del menor de los mellizos-Vamos titan, tu padre, con todo respeto es un imbécil.

Eren soltó una carcajada y estuvo a punto de volver a llorar de felicidad. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo como eso. Sin notarlo se quedó mirando el pequeño cuerpo de Levi que comenzaba a sacar sus libros para comenzar a someterlo con los deberes.

—¿Qué?

Las mejillas de Levi se tornaron de un color rosado, no estaba acostumbrado que Eren lo mirara por tanto tiempo. Jeager le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿qué era ese brillo tan especial que había en sus bonitos ojos verdes?

—Gracias enano.

* * *

—Demasiada historia por hoy-Se quejó el castaño tumbado en su cama individual, Levi acababa de irse hacía unos momentos apenas. Su hermano mayor entró por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pico?

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Solo estoy feliz.

—Oye...

—¿Qué?

—¿Hace cuanto que no sales con Levi?-Farlan lo miró con una ceja alzada—Hablo de que hace cuanto no salen como mejores amigos ya sabes, Armin y yo salimos todo el tiempo.

El rubio de los Jeager se sentó en la cama de su hermanito con una pose seria analizando las palabras antes dichas. Es cierto que Levi y él eran mejores amigos y desde que Ackerman se había vuelto el tutor de Eren habían dejado de pasar tanto tiempo juntos—Creo que desde hace mucho.

—Hm interesante, ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir?

—Tienes razón-Farlan sacó inmediatamente el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó el número de Levi en sus contactos. El timbre sonó, uno, dos, tres veces antes de que el azabache contestara—Hey, Lev,

— _Hola pollo._

—¿Tienes planes para el viernes?

— _Solo estudiar con Eren, ¿por qué?_

—Cancelalo-Un "Hey" indignado se escuchó de la boca de su hermanito menor, Farlan le lanzó una almohada a la cara-¿qué te parece si vamos al Colosal?

 _—Bien..._ -Un suspiro sonó en la oreja de Jeager— _Dile a Eren que no se irá de putas, estudiaremos más temprano._

—Lo que tu digas maestro limpio-Y se cortó la llamada. Eren podía imaginarse la bonita sonrisa que adornaría el rostro de Levi en esos momentos, más que sentirse feliz, sintió una extraña acidez en el estómago, su celular que reposaba en su buró vibro y sonrió inmediatamente al ver el mensaje en pantalla.

 _Gracias titan, buenas noches._

* * *

¡Yo! Cambio de horario. Nuestra fecha de actualización se supone es cada lunes, pues habrá un pequeño cambio porque no tengo Internet...y sabe dios cuando volveré a tener así que como los viernes voy a robarle comida a mi mejor amiga. Voy a robarle también su internet para actualizar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, quizá no los conteste en estos días porque no tengo Internet pero apenas vuelva a tener contesto.

Byebee, NJ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias** : EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |

* * *

 **Paso Seis**.

—No tengo nada que ponerme-Eren alzó una ceja incrédulo llevando sus orbes verdes de Levi al enorme montón de ropa que estaba tirada en la cama del azabache. Levi seguía rebuscando en el interior de su armario el atuendo "perfecto"-¡Nada, absolutamente nada!

Jeager se carcajeó en su lugar typeando en su celular nuevo.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención, pendejo?

—Lo hago, solo que pareces una chica quejándote por tu ropa-Las mejillas del Ackerman se tornaron del color de los tomates y comenzó a lanzarle varias prendas.

—¿Podrías al menos fingir que te entusiasma la idea?

Jeager rodó los ojos y fingió su mejor sonrisa burlona. No, definitivamente aunque hubiera sido culpa suya, la idea de que Levi saliera con Farlan no le gustaba—Si follan quiero todos los detalles.

—Eres un cerdo.

—¡Dijiste que al menos fingiera!

Levi negó varias veces con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en el antebrazo del sillón donde Eren estaba sentado a lado de su cama—No tengo que ponerme-Murmuró y luego suspiró con pesar. Había descubierto hace no mucho tiempo que al castaño no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes. Bueno, hora de comprobarlo.

Escuchó un suspiro lleno de fastidio y Eren se levantó del sillón para buscarle algo decente, Levi sonrió complacido cuando el Jeager le extendió las prendas elegidas—Ya está, ¿Feliz?

—Bastante-Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Levi. El de orbes verdes no pudo negar que le gustaba ver al Ackerman sonreír y haría lo posible por verlo así siempre—Gracias-Murmuró el chico levemente sonrojado después de dejar un casto beso en su mejilla y luego corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que se había instalado en su pecho? ¿Qué significaba ese agradable cosquilleo en el estómago? El lugar dónde Levi había besado quemaba de una extraña y agradable manera. Era algo que Eren nunca antes había sentido y estaba ligeramente asustado por eso.

—Levi...tengo que irme-Anunció lo suficiente fuerte como para que el otro escuchara. Y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación del pelinegro. Se despidió de Kuchel que estaba en la sala y se fue a su casa. Con el celular en su bolsillo, su libro de historia en la mano y muchos pensamientos confusos en su cabeza.

* * *

Después de haberlo meditado por un rato-aunque realmente no consiguió nada-decidió que era hora de volver a casa, quizá Farlan ya se habría ido a su cita con Levi. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad, cada vez que pensaba en Levi y su hermano juntos un nudo lleno de ácido parecía instalarse en su estómago. Era desagradable.

Entró en la casa que parecía estar vacía y subió las escaleras para encontrarse a un Farlan demasiado arreglado para su gusto. Solo irían a comer al Colosal, ¿tenía que arreglarse tanto?—Oh ya llegaste.

Eren asintió y se echó en su cama sin quitar la vista de su hermano que batallaba con la corbata.

—¿Crees que le gusten?-Preguntó el rubio señalando un ramo de rosas rojas que reposaban en su cama. Eren se encogió de hombros extrañado y luego forzó una sonrisa.

—¿No crees que habría sido mejor que solo le llevaras un bote de cloro?-Farlan lo miró con una ceja alzada confundido-Si ya sabes, Levi es un pequeño adicto a la limpieza.-Farlan frunció los labios y desvío la mirada-Porque...esas flores eran para él, ¿no?

—Mierda...

—Far...

—¡Lo olvidé!, ¿si?-Eren se mordió el labio con furia mal contenida mientras el rubio tomaba su celular y lo miraba indeciso—¿Crees que le importe si lo cancelo por teléfono?

El menor de los mellizos golpeo el buró a lado de su cama con fuerza—¿En serio? ¿Vas a cancelar a Levi?

—Isabel me invitó a su recital de Ballet, no podía decirle que no.

—¿Y por qué no llevar a Levi contigo?

—Es mi mejor amigo, lo entenderá-El castaño soltó una carcajada sin verdadera gracia.

—Esto es bajo, incluso para mi-Le recriminó. El otro apretó los puños y con el ceño fruncido lo enfrentó. ¿Desde cuándo a su hermano menor le importaba lo que hacía?

—Jamás lo entenderías Eren.

—¿Entender qué?

—Jamás lo vas a entender porque no tienes a nadie especial en tu patética vida que te quiera más que para follar-Gritó golpeando bajo, muy bajo-Te crees la gran cosa porque sales con muchas chicas y tienes muchos amigos, pero estoy seguro que no sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado.

—Haz lo que te de tu gana, mierda. No sé ni siquiera porque habló contigo.

Y en todo a él qué carajos le importaba lo que Farlan hiciera con Levi, era lo mismo que él había hecho con muchas otras chicas, no era gran cosa.

—P-perdón Eren yo no quería...

—No, si querías y lo dijiste-Lo cortó con la voz más fría y la mirada herida. Y lo odió.

Odió ver como su hermano siempre tenía lo que él quería y no sabía aprovecharlo.

—En serio lo siento hermano...-Susurro el mayor apenado, se había enojado y había terminado diciendo mierdas que ahora habían hecho sentir mal a su hermanito. Aquél a quien quería más que a nadie—Izzy es importante para mi...Levi es mi amigo y lo sabrá entender...-Soltó un suspiro al no recibir respuesta por el otro-Tal vez no regrese a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Se fué dejando a Eren herido y a Levi destrozado.

* * *

El timbre de la residencia Jeager sonó. No pasaban de las ocho y la casa estaría completamente vacía si Eren no se hubiera quedado después de la pelea con su hermano mayor. Algo dentro de él dolía demasiado como para salir.

A fuera llovía, el día era deprimente.

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad pauso la deprimente música en su celular y fue a abrir con pesadez. Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Levi detrás de la puerta con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos jugando entre ellas.

Y más fue al verse preso de los brazos del chico y escucharlo sollozar con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba empapado, producto de la lluvia que caía con fuerza. Jeager no dijo nada porque no había nada que decir, solo se dedico a aprisionar con sus brazos a su amigo que lloraba aferrado a él.

Eren quiso matar a su hermano en ese momento. ¿Con qué derecho Farlan hacía llorar a Levi? Se separó de él y le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Ver a Levi tan triste causaba mil sensaciones desagradables dentro suyo. No era experto en esos temas. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Pero sus amigos sí y habían dicho que el amor dolía. Que ver a la persona amada sufrir era el sufrimiento propio y su felicidad era la tuya.

Y entendió que quizá esas extrañas sensaciones se debían a que Eren Jeager se había enamorado de Levi—Vamos arriba a que te duches, te buscaré algo de ropa.

Levi asintió con los ojos hinchados y subió a la planta alta, lo vio al subir por las escaleras, vestía la misma ropa que él había elegido para Levi esa tarde. Eren escuchó el agua de la regadera y preparó chocolate caliente para ambos y subió a su habitación con ambas tazas de chocolate a buscar algo de ropa para Ackerman.

El resto de la noche no pasó diferente más que un Levi acostado en la cama de Eren, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, escuchando como la voz de el castaño se hacía más suave y contaba algunas anécdotas divertidas solo para él. Sintiendo el lento sube y baja de su respiración y la palpitación rápida de su corazón.

Era reconfortante escucharlo hablar, Eren era cálido, se sentía bien a su lado, protegido, de alguna forma después de esos pocos meses que llevaba conociéndolo mejor estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Eren no le haría daño.

Era feliz y estaba bien.

* * *

¡Adivinen quién ya tiene Internet y va a volver a subir pendejada semanales de sus fics! Así es yo. Esta semana si voy a contestar reviews, en cuanto al capítulo, debo decir que me gustó más la primera vez que lo escribí pero -los que leen Stuck in Love sabrán que-todos los capítulos los tengo escritos en mi celular. Este específicamente ya estaba escrito hasta el final pero por pendejadas se borro todo y bah. Lo tuve que volver a escribir, y me gustó más la primera vez pero supongo que este no está tan mal.

Bueno ya, ahora sí quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, los leí más de diez veces, estoy segura, iba a poner un corazón gay pero recordé que aquí no se puede:c en fin.

¡Pregunta semanal!

¿Tienen hermanos? Y de ser así, ¿se han enamorado del mejor amigo/a de su hermano/a?

En fin ya saben que hacer, duda, comentario, crítica constructiva favor dejarme un bello review. Sino elmo sabe donde viven. Besitos!

NJ.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |

* * *

Paso Siete.

—Buenos días.

Eren miró sobre su hombro y se sorprendió a ver a su madre con una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos dorados brillaban y sus voz se oía incluso más dulce.

—Hoy amaneciste de buenas...

Carla sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó frente a su hijo más pequeño, Jeager podía sentir un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, no era normal tanta amabilidad de parte de su progenitora—Eren...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El chico asintió, desconfiado.

—¿Eres gay?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron a la par y sus manos se azotaron contra la mesa mientras tosía e intentaba recobrar la compostura que había perdido al atragantarse con el cereal—¿D-de que estás...?

—No hace falta que me mientas cariño-La sonrisa de Carla parecía hacerse más y más grande-los vi anoche-Sentenció la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Eren suspiró aliviado, todo eran suposiciones de la atolondrada mujer.

—Por dios mujer-Se frotó las sienes irritado, en algún momento su madre comenzaría a gritar emocionada y él tendría que ponerle un alto antes de que se ilusionara por nada.

—¿Se están protegiendo?

—¿Qué?-Preguntó para cerciorarse de que su madre hablaba en serio, pero al ver su mirada insistente respondió-¡No!

—¿No crees que van muy rápido? ¡Por dios Eren! ¿Y si Levi se embaraza? Eres muy joven para mantener una familia.

El joven castaño azotó las manos contra la mesa por segunda vez. Era demasiado temprano para las paranoias de la loca que tenía como madre—Mamá, Levi no se puede embarazar, ¡es hombre!

—¿Acaso nunca has leído el m-preg?

Madre e hijo se miraron fijamente por largos segundos hasta que por fin el menor rompió el silencio—No estoy saliendo con Levi.

—¿Eh? Pero...

—Levi está enamorado de Farlan-Finalizó el muchacho sintiendo un sentimiento extraño y pesado instalarse en su estómago, acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos por Levi y aún no sabía como controlarlos.

—¿Farlan? ¿Mi Farlin?-Eren asintió dejando los platos en la cocina con una mueca de fastidio-Pero podía jurar que tú y Levi...

—Entre nosotros no existe nada más que amistad, ya déjalo mujer-Carla checo las orejas del chico que seguían de su mismo color, Eren no mentía porque el hecho de que él sintiera algo por Levi no quería decir que él sintiera lo mismo hacia su persona, eso lo había descubierto la noche anterior.

—Aún así los shippeo.

El Jeager negó con la cabeza a la vez que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su madre para emprender su marcha a casa del chico que había tomado un lugar en su corazón. Y aunque Carla fuera su más grande confidente no se sentía listo para decirle lo que sentía por Levi, realmente dudaba alguna vez estar listo.

* * *

—¿Algo que tengas que contar?-Jean se sentó a lado de Eren donde normalmente solía sentarse Levi. Armin ocupó un lugar sobre las piernas de su novio y Annie frente al moreno e ojos verdes. El trío aprovechando la ausencia de Levi que había ido a hablar con Hanji.

Eren miró a sus tres amigos y luego al chico en cuestión que parecía ser su problema y azotó su cabeza contra su mesa—Creo que estoy enfermo-Respondió con pesadez.

Annie alzó una ceja

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad?

Jeager apenas alzó el rostro para verla y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza—Una con ojos bonitos y que se llama Levi.

El Jearmin sonrió entre sí con malicia para luego mirar a la rubia de fríos orbes azules-A pagar-Leonhardt sacó sus billetera y les pasó unos cuantos billetes—Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

La chica levantó el dedo corazón fingiendo una sonrisa, Jeager los miró con el celo fruncido—¿Apostaron a mi costa?

—Quizá/ No /Si-Respondió el trío despreocupado.

—Esto es en serio chicos...-Murmuró-Es, es jodidamente horrible estar enamorado, ¿Jean cómo lo soportas?-Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando-No soporto esta sensación de querer abrazarlo y seguirlo abrazando-Chilló y dejó caer por tercera vez su cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa, los chicos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—¿Hace cuanto te diste cuenta?

—El viernes por la noche.

—Bienvenido al club.

Leonhardt sonrió burlona mirando directamente a la chica de la que estaba enamorada—Al menos Mikasa no está enamorada de tu hermano.

—Ni siquiera tengo hermanos.

—Exacto-Los tres se miraron asombrados, era extraño ver a Eren-me jodo a quien yo quiero-Jeager sufriendo por amor, aunque también había que admitir que verlo así era muy divertido-Ya no quiero vivir...me mudare a Alaska, comprare un lobo de mascota y moriré soltero y sin amor.

—¿Y a este imbécil que le pasa?

Los ojos de Eren se afilaron y fulminó con la mirada al Ackerman, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Levi?—¿A quién le llamas imbécil?

—¿Ves a algún otro imbécil a parte de tí?

—Jean no te ha hecho nada...-Respondió, Levi río bajito logrando pasar su risa como un bufido y sutilmente corrió a los dos rubios que ocupaban su lugar para el sentarse.

—Este día ha sido una mierda-Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Eren, Jeager puso una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla en un intento de relajarlo-Y ni siquiera el estúpido se ha presentado a pedirme disculpas.

Eren bajó su mirada, dolido y dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Levi, todo era demasiado difícil para alguien como él. Nunca se había enamorado, nunca hubo alguien que lo rechazará porque pues quizá sonará muy narcisista, pero era Eren Jeager, un jodido morenazo que tenía a todas las chicas-y chicos-que quería cuando quería. Jamás había estado en una situación como esa y era difícil no deprimirse.

—B-bueno quien sabe, quizá se lo comieron los gatos-Intentó bromear y logró sacar una sonrisa en Levi, sus tres amigos lo miraban incrédulos, era increíble el poder que Levi tenía actualmente en el cambio de humor de Eren pero decidieron no comentar nada y cada uno fue a sus respectivos asientos.

—Eren...-Le llamó, Levi jugaba con su lapicero haciendo rayones abstractos en una hoja de su libreta, sus ojos chocaron y el corazón de Jeager latió rápido—Me doy por vencido...

—¿Eh?

—Farlan...Isabel, bueno ellos...-Hizo una pausa, el corazón del castaño se oprimió al ver como Levi apretaba la mandíbula y los puños para retener las lágrimas de importancia-¿Sabes? Ellos ya son pareja...

Estaba siendo demasiado difícil no lanzarse encima de él, de abrazarlo. Decirle que no necesitaba a Farlan.

«Aquí estoy yo...» Susurró su corazón, pero Levi no era capaz de escucharlo, estaba ahí, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, mientra Eren sufría por su pequeño amor...

—Levi tú...

—Está bien mocoso-Levi le sonrió, fue una sonrisa triste que poco a poco acababa con su corazón-Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero no me meteré entre ellos, son mis amigos después de todo...

Dolía, dolía ver a aquel que querías sufriendo por alguien más.

* * *

Holas holitas este capítulo es algo diferente a lo que normalmente he escrito en este fic pero voy a decirles que no todo es felicidad aquí. Bueno la mayor parte lo es, pero partir de aquí las cosas van a estar algo tensas entre estos dos c:

¿No les encanta el drama? xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a muchos no les respondí los reviews de la semana pasada y pido perdón por eso, pero estén conscientes de que leo todos los reviews al menos unas veinte veces c: y amo todo lo que escriben, me hacen sentir especial xD! ay, los amo.

¡Pregunta de la semana!

¿A qué otros fandooms pertenecen? Yo soy del fandoom de Bleach, sí señores, soy IchiRuki-se va a la esquina porque no es cannon-también de Kuroshitsuji y Fairy Tal. c:

Byebee~

NJ.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |

* * *

Paso Ocho.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que ambos habían cambiado sus vidas y habían decidido ser amigos, dos meses desde que Farlan hubiese ofendido de forma cruel a su hermano menor y que este mismo hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Levi.

—¿Iras a la fiesta de Hanji?

Ambos iban caminando, juntos, uno a lado del otro, Eren llevaba ambas manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza mirando de vez en cuando, disimuladamente las manos solitarias de Ackerman.

—Claro, puede que este loca pero Hanji hace las mejores fiestas-El año estaba apunto de terminar y como cada año Hanji Zöe, organizaba una fiesta en una playa cercana. Levi quiso reír. No sabía si Eren estaba elogiando a su amiga o solo no la estaba insultando tan feo-¿Tú irás?

Levi asintió fastidiado, la idea de una fiesta en la playa le era desagradable, pero siempre era brutalmente obligado a asistir.

—Genial porque no iba a dejar que faltaras.

—¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó interesado más el castaño solo se encogió de hombros-Vamos debe haber una razón.

Jeager lo meditó. Era obvio que no iba a decirle "Joder quiero que vayas para emborracharte y follarte". Y realmente eso no era lo que planeaba...aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal.

—Todo mundo va a estar ahí-empezó-Y mis amigos se ponen hasta el culo y terminan en orgías salvajes-explicó-la idea de que me metan una pija en el culo mientras estoy ebrio no me agrada y ¿quién mejor que el señor castidad para cuidarme?-Levi lo miró incrédulo, era bastante sorprendente que Eren llevara casi tres meses de abstinencia, nunca le dijo el porque, solo sabía que llevaba ese tiempo de abstinencia porque el castaño se quejaba una vez al día de que no follaba.

—¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi bastardo suicida?

Jeager sintió una calidez instalarse en su pecho al escuchar a Levi preguntar eso. Era extraño, agradable, doloroso y tierno escucharlo decir esas cosas, aunque él realmente no lo dijera con el significado que Eren quisiera.

—Quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.

—Pero si tú no eres virgen.

—La virginidad es mental.

—Seguro que sí-Ambos pararon en la entrada de la residencia Ackerman, los ojos de Levi le recorrieron el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, últimamente lo notaba extremadamente serio y guapo.

Eso último nunca lo diría en voz alta, Eren lo podía malinterpretar y no dejaría de joderlo con el enorme ego que se cargaba.

—¿Te quedas a comer?

—Claro, me encanta como cocinas-Se mofó el castaño picándole la mejilla con cariño. El azabache le sacó el dedo medio

—¿Pizza o alitas?

—Eres toda una esposa Levi-love-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y dejó un beso en su frente antes de entrar a la casa-Y quiero alitas-le susurró al oído con la voz ronca.

A Levi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Desde cuando Eren Jeager le parecía tan atractivo, sexy y básicamente perfecto para la vista? Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, alejando los pensamientos extraños que inundaban su cabeza para entrar de una vez a su hogar y pedir las jodidas alitas.

* * *

Farlan daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala con el celular pegando al oído y el ceño fruncido bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y su hermano menor. Realmente solo de su madre, Eren mandaba mensajes de texto a Levi muy entretenido.

—Ya...nos vemos mañana-Farlan colgó el teléfono y se tiró en el sillón individual.

—¿Y bien?-Preguntó Carla preocupada por la actitud de su hijos mayor.

—Isabel se va de la ciudad mañana-Sus ojos color avellana perdieron un poco de su brillo y soltó un triste suspiro, Eren soltó una risilla tonta aún con su móvil en mano, Farlan frunció más el ceño mientras el menor lo ignoraba, la situación entre ambos hermanos estaban tensas desde aquella pelea.

—Cariño eso es terrible.

—Ah sí que mal-Murmuró Eren desinteresado, realmente no estaba poniendo atención pero Carla le había pellizcado el brazo disimuladamente.

—¿Sabes? Si no te interesa puedes irte. -Gruñó el rubio, su mellizo levantó la mirada de la pequeña pantalla de su celular con una ceja alzada-Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

Eren rodó los ojos, el señor perfecto estaba más irritable que de costumbre mientras él intentaba ignorarlo y llevar las cosas en paz, no estaba funcionando—Estoy aquí, porque el lugar es cómodo y yo llegué primero.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, eres un idiota.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que te ves diciendo esto?-Eren negó varias veces con la cabeza, burlándose del comportamiento tan estúpido de su hermano mayor, estaba bien que quizá estuviera afectado por lo de Isabel pero él no tenía la jodida culpa.

—Tú y tus celos son los ridículos.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué tu novia se va de la ciudad y que posiblemente no se vean seguido y te termine porque no se pueden ver? Uy, que envidia-Ironizó fingiendo una carcajada.

Ambos se habían levantado de sus lugares y se miraban con furia y los puños apretados. La tensión estaba tomando un rumbo violento, Carla se puso en medio de ambos y los separó—Basta los dos.

Antes de empezar la pelea terminó. Farlan dió media vuelta y salió de la casa mientras Eren suspiraba derrotado y algo arrepentido para sentarse de nuevo en el sillón y textearle a Levi que lo invitaba a ir por un helado.

No todo su día tenía que ser una mierda.

* * *

Isabel se había marchado el día anterior. Decir que Levi estaba bien por la partida de una de sus mejores amigas sería mentira. A Eren le había tocado tener que subirle el ánimo y además arrastrar a Farlan-por ordenes de su madre-con ellos.

Y no estaba siendo nada agradable.

Porque. ¿cómo evitas sentirte celoso cuando el chico que te gusta y tu hermano-que le gusta/gustaba-están juntos charlando, uno a lado del otro intentando hacerse reír, jugueteando entre sí y dejándote solo como un jodido moco?Eren necesitaba con urgencia averiguarlo, porque estaba apunto de estrangular a Farlan con sus manos.

 ** _Deja de sonreírle a mi Levi._**

 ** _Deja de tontear con mi enano._**

 ** _Deja de zorrearle a mi hermano, pulga._**

 ** _Eres mío estúpido._**

Esos eran los silenciosos pensamientos de Jeager que por obvias razones no diría en voz alta. Habían llegado hacía unas horas a la casa de playa de los Zöe, donde sería la fiesta, Eren había actuado de chaperon con su hermano y amigo desde que habían llegado.

—Eren ayúdame a bajar los instrumentos de la camioneta.

—Pero...-Annie le miró amenazante mientras Jean sonreía con burla. Levi me sonrió levemente.

—Anda ve, yo me ocupo de Farlan.

Eren bufó y fue a ayudar a sus amigos. ¿Acaso no podían ir las cosas peor?

Su peor error había sido preguntarse estupideces mentalmente. Se le había olvidado que en esa gran fiesta él y su banda darían un pequeño concierto, después de todo era una tradición que los Attackers tocaran.

Eren había maldecido a Annie por arrastrarlo por los instrumentos, a Jean por burlarse de sus celos, al igual que Armin y Connie que también ayudaban.. Después de acomodar todo habían optado por empezar antes de que las chicas-Historia, Sasha y Mikasa-los sustituyeran.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que había dejado a Levi y a Farlan solos. La mayoría de los invitados estaban bastante relajados, producto del alcohol en su sistema y otras sustancias de dudosa procedencia. Jeager nunca había odiado tanto una fiesta como aquella noche, donde buscaba incesante a su pequeño amor y no lo encontraba.

* * *

Farlan había bebido bastante, habían pasado de reírse por cualquier cosa a que ahora el rubio lloraba por lo más mínimo, ante los ojos de Levi se veía algo patético, pero debía comprenderlo, su novia acababa de irse. Era bastante extraño que en ese momento Levi no sintiera dolor ni siquiera empatía por el pobre Jeager.

Farlan había tenido mareos y Levi había optado por acompañarlo a la segunda planta, dado que la primera estaba infestada de gente. El mayor de los mellizos estaba en un descapotable estado.

—Se acaba de ir pollo.

—Pero la extraño.-Gimió cual animal herido y se abrazó a él pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de Levi oliendo el aroma de su cuello-Es gracioso, pareces una chica.

Levi alzó una ceja, algo incómodo por la cercanía entre ellos, lo cual era irónico porque hasta hace unos meses hubiese dado todo por este así con él—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Nunca había notado lo lindo que eres...

Los avellanas de Farlan se encontraron con sus ojos. Algo se removió dentro de Levi, no era nada que hubiese sentido antes, era algo desagradable y cuando sus labios chichón violentamente con los suyos la imagen de Eren llegó a sus pensamientos.

De un momento a otro Farlan ya estaba sobre él, besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo sobre la ropa mientras el cuerpo de Levi debajo de él jadeaba y se removía cual gusano con sal. Resultaba incómodo e intentó apartarlo pero en algún momento se rindió y no supo si fue por el olor extrañamente atrayente y parecido al de Eren o porque simplemente estaba siendo besado por el supuesto amor de su vida.

La respuesta llegó cuando un castaño había irrumpido en la habitación. Eren había azotado la puerta mientras sus furiosos ojos verdes miraban la escena con desaprobación y decepción.

—Creo que interrumpo...

—N-no Eren, puedo explicarlo...-Jadeó empujando al rubio de los mellizos.

—No tienes nada que explicarme, es tu vida, sabes lo que haces con ella y yo no soy nada tuyo.-Había dicho y a Levi le había dolido como miles de dagas en todo su cuerpo.-Permiso.

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Levi lo siguió, quería, necesitaba explicarle a Eren que lo que había pasado con Farlan había sido un error—Eren escúchame idiota.

Jeager se dió la media vuelta para encararlo. Lo miró con despreció y escupió-¿Qué? ¿Isabel se fue y se te olvidó que lo te meterías entre ellos? No es mi jodido problema lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero traicionar a tu amiga, me parece muy bajo Levi.

—Pero yo no.

—Ahórrate las excusas, conozco a los de tu clase.

—¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte?-Jeager dió tres pasos, ambos quedando enfrentados, sus manos subieron hasta sus mejillas, las cejas castañas se fruncieron y sus labios rosados se apretaron, pudo ver dolor en sus ojos pero...¿por qué?

—Porque no hace falta ser un genio para saber que todavía lo quieres Levi y duele-Susurró dejando un tierno beso en sus labios y alejarse de él. El pecho del azabache se contrajo por el dolor. Ver a Eren llendose dolió más de lo que había esperado.

Era un imbécil. Él siempre había estado ahí.

Y Levi nunca lo había visto, hasta ahora.

* * *

Eren estaba furioso, después de la pequeña escena con Levi había ido al escenario, justo a tiempo para iniciar su segundo acto de la noche. Acababa de tomarse una jarra de cerveza de un solo trago y ya le había arrebatado de las manos una segunda a su amigo el potro.

—Oye bastardo, ¿estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca Ann-La respuesta de Eren le supo a mentira a la rubia, su amigo estaba mal, todos sus amigos lo podían notar pero eso no era excusa para Eren we ponerse a llorar, se sentía traicionado, herido.

—Desde arriba.

El teclado de Annie comenzó a sonar junto la el bajo de Jean, la guitarra de Eren y Connie en la batería.

 _Te di una carta de amor en la calle principal_

 _La tiraste en ese lugar mientras miraba_

 _Como siempre, es un amor desgastado no puede ser correspondido._

Comenzó con su voz ronca acompañado del bajo de Jean mirando hacia la nada, había escrito no hace mucho esa canción y apenas acababa de cobrar significado.

 _Si no tienes palabras para empezar,_

 _Deja de mirar hacia el pasado_

 _Por que después de todo estas buscando a alguien mas, ¿verdad?_

 _El cielo se me viene a la mente,_

 _Estoy anhelando el cielo de ese día_

 _Ellos se divierten, son felices, sus caras son tan estúpidas_

 _Ahora seré como un "Rakshasa"._

Sus verdes miraron a Levi que al parecer lo buscaba y ahora escuchaba atento la melodía que había creado junto a sus amigos.

 _Hoy es el peor día de mi vida_

 _Mi solitario corazón suelta una risa_

 _Pateo el dolor para que no pueda volver y bailo en este carnaval._

Los chicos bailaban al son de las tonadas pegajosa, algunos brindaban o solamente se empujaban como en un concierto de ska.

 _Incluso olvido que estoy celoso de otras personas_

 _Y así el mañana brillara aun mas_

 _Si el adiós es doloroso_

 _Este sera el carnaval del fondo del infierno._

 _Al final del cielo nocturno va a desaparecer_

 _Entonces este mundo distante se teñirá de la luz roja del sol_

 _Si los sueños diabólicos se desahogaran_

 _Serian igual a mi, ¿verdad?_

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Levi. Él lo miraba, sabía que le había hecho daño, había dicho cosas hirientes pero Levi no había sido el único en pasarla mal.

 _Las intenciones secretas se solapan entre si_

 _Los defectos y sentimientos se destruyen_

 _El comportamiento vergonzoso se queda atrás_

 _Y se desplaza con el viento._

 _Si una estrella fugaz cae_

 _Voy a tratar de atraparla con una mano_

 _Haré mi deseo realidad por mi misma es la única cosa que tengo_

Los gritos de los escandalosos adolescentes resonaban en el centro de la residencia, el ego de Eren crecía, el alcohol acababa de hacer efecto mientras cantaba y rasgaba con su plumilla las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica.

 _Desde Yokohama hasta Tokio_

 _Se ven tan cerca, se ven tan lejos_

 _Incluso si esta lejos del resplandor del amanecer_

 _Este baile de carnaval no desaparecerá_

 _Hoy es el peor día de mi vida_

 _Mi solitario corazón suelta una risa_

 _Pateo el dolor para que no pueda volver y bailo en este carnaval_

 _Incluso olvido que estoy celoso de otras personas_

 _Y así el mañana brillara aun mas_

 _Si el adiós es doloroso_

 _Este sera el carnaval del fondo del infierno._

En ese momento no le importó nada más. En ese momento dejó de ser el patético chico con un amor no correspondido, el mellizo al que comparaban todo el tiempo, ahora solo era un adolescente descarrilado, que iba a beber hasta la inconsciencia y quizá terminar en la cama de alguna señorita.

Y le importaba una mierda lo que Levi opinara...¿verdad?

* * *

¡Les dije que habría drama! La canción que canta Eren se llama Worst Carnival de Rin Kagamine, me gusta muchísimo y pensé que iba bien con el momento. Al principio pensé en escribir algo corto para este capítulo, pero tenía que desarrollarlo todo bien, creo que quedo muy largo. En cuanto a la platica de Eren y Levi sobre la virginidad. Hace un año más o menos hablando con dos de mis mejores amigos hablábamos de que querían llegar vírgenes al matrimonio pero ellos no lo eran y sacaron esa pendejada, de que si pensabas que eras virgen lo eras, ambos son un par de estúpidos xD.

Jooooder tengo sueño ño he dormido porque quería terminarlo de una vez y subirlo Sjksjsjksjk.

Contesto reviews.

Kitto. Muchas gracias me esfuerzo mucho por escribir este fic, aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste.

Rouseiseky. Carla es un fujoshi que shippea EreRi y además lee m-preg xD yo quiero una de esas, la verdad es que creo que si me pasé con Erencito, no sé, no puedo verlo sufrir:( y el LightxL es amor 7u7, soy fan. Gracias por leer y dejar un review, besos.

Patatapandicornio. Estoy tan feliz de leerte de nuevo por estos lares y también porque te ha gustado la historia, muchas gracias por los comentarios tan positivos, me he estado esforzando por mejorar, realmente me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic, y a lo también me gustan los fics cotidianos no sé sobre todo si son tipo comedias románticas. En cuanto al título realmente al principio no sabía como llamarlo pero después de darle muchas vueltas y escribir la mayoría de los capítulos me decidí por el título, porque soy pésima para los nombres xD. En cuanto a las tramas el Eren rebelde y experimentado me gusta pues porque normalmente siempre es Levi al que le dan esa personalidad, personalmente creo que a Eren le queda mejor. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. y gracias por leer SiL, planeó escribir el epílogo pronto, besos.

Emil K. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review. No va a ser difícil para Eren enamorar a Levi~ pero ambos son unos cabezotas besos.

Levi-San Jeager. ¡Levi-san! Levicito ya dejó de sufrir por la iglesia xD y si Carla es una madre fujoshi que lee m-preg. Quise vengarme tantito de Farlan y alejarlo de su amada Isabel, para que sufra c: gracias ir el review y por los cocos, le mando un beso y muchos abrazos!

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger. Sí bueno ya se besaron! bueno Eren besó a Levi...pero ya hubo contacto! xD Levi es demasiado lindo pero y la cago, ya que c: gracias por leer y por el review, le mando un abrazo!

Charly Land. ¡Corazón! No sabía que leías esta historia, en fin sí. Eren anda cacheteando la acera por Levicito, es un amor el morenazo! Y Levi también, son tan sjksjskjsks, los amo demasiado. ¡EreRi para todos! Farlan es un mal pollo:( pero ya me vengue por Levi y Eren así que no problem

ChibiGoreItaly. Gracias por leer y dejar review~ yo también amo KHR no estoy cien por ciento metida en el fandoom pero ya termine de leer el manga *-* un abrazo.

odaxochilt96. Odaaaaa, ¿puedo llamarte así? c: Eren es puro amor, yo no sé cómo existen personas que no lo aman, entre ellas Levi :c ambos juntos son puro amorrrrr ya volverán a reír y tontear juntos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, te mando un beso!

Preeeeegunta. ¿Qué parejas shippean? Yo Larry, SebasxCiel, MakoHaru, HanPeto, Jearmin, Spirk, HinaSaku, SasuNaru, IchiRuki, entre otras tantas xD

Nos leemos luego, Byebee.

NJ.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc | FaRi |**_

* * *

 **Paso Nueve**.

Eren estaba sentado en su cama mirando hacia la pared con su guitarra acústica en manos, sus manos se deslizaban tranquilamente por las cuerdas. Habían sido dos semanas muy duras desde la última vez que había visto/hablado con Levi.

Su celular llevaba dos semanas apagado. Se había dedicado de lleno a componer una nueva canción. Canción que dedicaba completamente a Levi. No había dejado de pensarlo, la película de como había encontrado a su hermano y al chico que le gustaba no dejaba de reproducirse en su cabeza.

 **If I could fly...**

 _Si yo pudiera volar..._

Empezó a cantar lento, rasgando las cuerdas, haciendo una pequeña pausa de segundos.

 **I'd be coming right back home to you**

 _volvería directo a casa contigo_

 **I think I might give up everything just ask me to**

 _Pienso que quizás desista de todo cuando me lo pidas_

 **Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down**

 _Presta atención, espero que escuches porque empezare a bajar la guardia_

 **Right now I'm completely defenseless**

 _Justo ahora estoy completamente indefenso._

Un suspiro salió de sus labios seguido de su ronca voz.

 **For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente, te mostraré mi corazón_

 **For when you're lonely and forget who you are**

 _Porque cuando estés sola y olvides quien eres_

 **I'm missing half for me when we're apart**

 _Echaré de menos la otra mitad de mi_

 **Now you know me, for your eyes only**

 _Ahora me conoces, por tus ojos únicamente_

 **For your eyes only**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente._

—Vaya...-Eren miró por sobre su hombro para fijarse en el intruso que había entrado en su habitación-No sabía que podías ser tan profundo-Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se posó en sus labios-¿Es para alguien en especifico?

Eren miró la fotografía sobre el estante, su fotografía y se encogió de hombros—Nada en especial-Levi no iba a admitirlo pero sentía curiosidad, tenía la ligera esperanza de que esa canción fuera para él.

Avanzó a pasó seguro para acercarse más a él pasando por el lado de Farlan sin siquiera detenerse a mirar esa mitad de la habitación. Sus cejas se frubcieron cuando Eren devolvió su atención hacia las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Quería decir algo, reclamar, se sentía jodidamente molesto por las marcas de rasguños en su espalda y una que otra marca en sus hombros que ni había notado antes. Tenía ganas de ocultar cada rastro ajeno de la piel de Eren con sus marcas.

—¿Está terminada?-Preguntó, el de cabello chocolates asintió sonriendo cuando Ackerman tomo asiento a lado suyo en la cama y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro—Canta para mi-Murmuró con la voz más dulce que Eren le hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

No pudo negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo tenía ahí pidiendoselo? Tomo de nuevo su guitarra con confianza, intentando recobrar el ritmo lento de la canción y comenzó:

 **I've got scars even though they've gone away, but still**

 _Tengo cicatrices aún cuando han desaparecido, sin embargo aún_

Levi lo miraba atento, más que hacía unos minutos cuando había entrado sin que se diese cuenta.

 **The pain gets hard, if I don't feel a thing**

 _El dolor se hace más fuerte, no siento absolutamente nada_

Lo sabían, ambos sabían lo difícil que sería su relación partir de ahora, fingiendo amistad cuando se empezaba a desarrollar amor.

 **Pay attention, I hope that you listen cause I let my guard down**

 _Presta atención, espero que escuches porque empezaré a bajar la guardia_

Eren había quitado todas su barreras y ahí con esa canción le entregaba su corazón, sin pedir nada a cambio.

 **Right now I'm completely defenseless**

 _Justo ahora estoy completamente indefenso_

 **For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente, te mostraré mi corazón_

Acua y plomo chocaron con intensidad. Asustaba y al mismo tiempo se sentían felices de estar ahí siendo el cómplice uno del otro, apoyándose en silencio. Era lo más hermoso que Levi hubiese experimentado alguna vez.

 **For when you're lonely and forget who you are**

 _Porque cuando estés sola y olvides quién eres_

 **I'm missing half for me when we're apart**

 _Echaré de menos la mitad de mi, cuando estemos separados_

 **Now you know me, for your eyes only**

 _Ahora me conoces, por tus ojos únicamente_

 **For your eyes only**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente._

 **I could feel your heart inside of my hands, I feel it, I feel it**

 _Puedo sentir tu corazón en mis manos, lo siento ahora_

Eren cantaba con el corazón en las manos. Su voz profunda y hipnotizante lo tenían rendido, Levi amaba sus ojos, su cabello rebelde, ese lunar en su oreja derecha que nadie notaba y los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas cada vez que Eren sonreía.

Había aprendido a apreciar cada pequeño detalle de Eren.

 **I'm going out of my mind, I feel it, I feel it**

 _Estoy perdiendo el control de mi mente, lo siento ahora_

 **Know that I'm just wasting time**

 _Sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo_

 **And I**

 _Y Yo..._

 ** _Hope that you don't run from me_**

 ** _Espero que no huyas de mí..._**

La última frase estaba llena de terror y tristeza. Eren tenía miedo. Hasta ahora Levi era lo más preciado que tenía después de su madre y hermano. Era frustrante quererlo tanto, era terrorífico querer a alguien más que a ti mismo. Y era jodidamente triste para Eren saber que Levi estaba fuera de su alcance, como una estrella.

 **For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**

 _Por tus únicamente. te mostraré mi corazón_

 **For when you're lonely and forget who you are**

 _Porque cuando estés sola y olvides quien eres_

 **I'm missing half for me when we're apart**

 _Echaré de menos la mitad de mi, cuando estemos separados_

 **Now you know me, for your eyes only**

 _Ahora me conoces, por tus ojos únicamente_

 **For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente, te mostraré mi corazón_

 **For when you're lonely and forget who you are**

 _Porque cuando estés sola y olvides quién eres_

 **I'm missing half for me when we're apar** t

 _Echaré de menos la mitad de mi_

 **Now you know me, for your eyes only**

 _Ahora me conoces. por tus ojos únicamente_

 **For your eyes only**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente_

 **For your eyes only**

 _Por tus ojos únicamente._

En algún momento Eren había dejado de tocar y se habían acercado, sus narices se rozaban, sus alientos entre mezclados los volvían locos y ninguno era lo suficiente valiente para dar el prime paso. Era una mierda lo que sentían, pero era una mierda que los hacía demasiado felices.

Levi cerró sus ojos cuando sus labios se rozaron, Eren tomó su cintura como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana y terminó de unir sus labios con ternura, fue simple, rápido pero fue lo único que necesito Levi para saber que había caído irremediablemente enamorado de Eren Jeager. Las manos de Levi se colaron por debajo de la playera del castaño, acariciando y arañando su torso mientras el beso subía de intensidad. Iban a sucumbir a sus deseos más bajos.

Eren lo apartó—Levi no...

—¿Por qué no?

—Te quiero, en serio lo hago pero...-Hizo una pausa, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que no quería solo sexo?-No quiero arruinar esto que tenemos, somos amigos, maldición, eres demasiado para mí...

Levi no lo entendió en ese momento, pero Eren no quería que fuera alguien más en su cama—Está bien...

* * *

Annie observaba todo desde la distancia. Hacía unos pocos días que habían vuelto a clases y todo parecía normal dentro de lo que cualquiera pudiera apreciar. Excepto Eren y Levi.

Esos pendejos no eran normales.

—¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Jean robándole unas papas a su novio rubio.

La rubia gruñó y apuntó a su mejor amigo que iba en compañía del hombre más bajito del universo. Quizá exageraba solo un poquito—¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un reverendo pendejo!

Armin negó moviendo su cabellera rubia estilo cabeza de coco—Se ven lindos.

—Lindos mis cojones Armin-Las manos pequeñas de Leonhardt golpearon la mesa en la que estaban sentados—Ellos podrían tener un romance de puta madre pero están con sus mariconadas.

Jean soltó una carcajada.

—Necesito tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Y ¿que de dupone que vash hasher?-Armin le dió un codazo al de cabello bicolor.

—Traga antes de hablar Jean.

Kirshtein tragó apenado mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja divertida—Ya veo quien tiene los pantalones-Recordaba que hacía unos dos años se había dado la tarea de ser la cupido de esos dos junto con Eren. Había sido divertido. Soltó un suspiro, tendría que volver a ponerse los pañales y hacerla de cupido—Respondiendo a tu pregunta pequeño pony, lo vamos a hacer-Dijo haciendo énfasis en el vamos. Arlert y Kirshtein se miraron aterrados. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Pronto Jeager llegó con un Levi colgando de su brazo, todos los días había sido así desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones, eran más unidos y aún así estaban más distantes, una extraña combinación si alguien preguntaba.

—Tienes una larva pegada al brazo.

Levi sacó el dedo medio y Annie le devolvió el gesto. Una pequeña parte de Levi la odiaba porque ella había tenido muchas cosas que él actualmente quería.

El pene de Eren entre sus piernas por ejemplo.

—¿No tienes un edificio que acosar?-Cuestionó Eren divertido, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron color rosado, Jeager y Ackerman no saldrían limpios de aquella humillación, Annie asintió aún apenada, ya se vengaría después.

Lo importante era unirlos o dejaría de llamarse Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

Sé que dije que actualizaría la siguiente semana pero es el único día que tengo libre y acabo de salir de mi bloqueo así que aquí está.Ni siquiera he dormido bien la última semana, el trabajo me consume por las noches y ahora que volví a la escuela esta me consume temprano en las mañanas xd.

Este es el capitulo que más me ha costado porque para empezar este debía ser el final, pero no estaba segura después intenté hacer un capítulo donde pudiera darle continuidad de unos cinco capítulos más pero resultó en que sinceramente terminaría siendo una mierda y después de escuchar veintemil veces If i could Fly-así se llama la canción de este capítulo y es de 1D-se me ocurrió esto. Y sí, el próximo capítulo es el último. No aseguro que sea especialmente largo porque este sería un final muy diferente al que tenía planeado pero espero realmente espero hacer algo decente.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, algunos los contesté por PM, al que no perdón, pero se me olvidó, no llegó o fue en guest, aún así lo amo demasiado por su apoyo, leo los reviews de una a mil veces por día ;-;

En fin, el final será publicado ahora sí la próxima semana, puede ser en viernes o lunes, depende de mi cerebro, tareas y trabajo.

Mucho amor para todos! Byebee.

NJ.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc |**_

* * *

Paso Diez.

Annie era una chica muy persuasiva, insistente y siempre obtenía lo que quería. Que Eren y Levi estuvieran juntos no iba a ser la excepción. Ese día había aprovechado que los susodichos saldrían a quien sabe donde, porque Annie realmente no les había puesto atención, y había ido a charlar con Farlan.

—Dime, ¿no te parece que Levi tiene algo extraño?-Preguntó.

—¿Además de su insana obsesión por la limpieza? No lo creo.

Como ven, no estaba funcionando.

—No, imbécil-Se frotó el puente de la nariz. Annie también era muy impaciente.- ¿Has visto cómo mira a Eren?

El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Con los ojos?

Suspiró irritada, como ya había dicho, impaciente. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos se habría dado cuenta de que a Annie quería estrangularlo. Degollarlo de ser posible—Farlan...-Tomó un respiro, no, matar al Jeager no ayudaría a su plan.—Levi es gay.

Lo soltó, rápido, ya sin rodeos porque de no hacerlo el rubio tardaría toda una vida en entenderlo. En respuesta Farlan se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Khé? Annie por dios, no bromees con esas cosas.

Miró sus ojos azules y su rostro inexpresivo. Annie Leonhardt no bromeaba.

—Es mi mejor amigo. ¡Me lo habría dicho!

—Tal y como te dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de ti y se hizo el tutor de Eren para que él le ayudará contigo.

Farlan no cabía de la sorpresa. Era demasiada información para un día. ¿Levi enamorado de él? Eso era lo peor de todo. Se puso a pensar en las veces que lo había dejado plantado por irse con Izzy, las veces que había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia ella, el como Eren había reaccionado esa última vez que habían peleado por Levi.

Todo cuadraba.

—Maldición, Annie, ¿por qué nadie me dijo antes?

—Porque eres un imbécil-Le respondió.-Pero eso ya no importa, ahora tenemos que juntar a Eren y Levi.

—¿Eh? Pero tú dijiste que...

Ella lo interrumpió—Exacto, estaba enamorado de tí.

Eren, Levi. Levi, Eren. La cabeza le daba vueltas al mayor de los Jeager, todo era tan confuso y extraño.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de como se miran o la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos? Hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no darse cuenta.

—Bueno...-Quizá, solo quizá si lo había notado pero lo había ignorado.

Porque Levi parecía sonreír mucho más cuando Eren estaba cerca. Y el indomable de su hermano parecía ablandarse estando con Levi.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon dándole una aspecto espeluznante a la rubia. Farlan tuvo miedo.

* * *

Jean por alguna extraña razón le estaba haciendo caso a Annie. Acababa de dejar a Armin en su casa y ahora caminaba por la acera para encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos. El bastardo suicida por excelencia, Eren Jeager.

Lo encontró en las rampas donde el castaño acostumbraba quedarse cuando no tenía nada que hacer ni con quien salir. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios y parecía perdido mirando hacia la nada sentado en el suelo.

—Jeager-Llamó y se sentó a su lado, el de ojos verdes no tardo en responder con una sonrisa.

—Hey.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara de mierda?-Eren volvió a mirar a un punto fijo en el suelo y soltó un suspiro pesado. No muchos llegaban a conocer ese lado tan melancólico del castaño.

—Siempre...-Empezó y volvió a guardar silencio, aquello se estaba volviendo quizá más difícil de decir-Sabes que realmente nunca me ha importado ser el chico problema.

Jean guardó silencio mientras tomaba un tubo de nicotina de la cajetilla de Eren y lo encendía.

—Incluso siento que es divertido ser el guarro idiota de la familia-Si voz se rompió entonces y Jean no sabía que era lo que pensaba su mejor amigo-Pero ahora...quisiera ser alguien mejor.

Dió una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Es por Levi?-Jeager no contestó pero Kirshtein lo interpretó como un sí.—Está bien que quieras cambiar, está bien incluso si es por él, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Farlan es bueno, agradable con todos, inteligente, guapo, es perfecto, Jean-El de cabello bicolor entonces lo entendió. Eran esos complejos que él Jeager menor tenía por culpa de las constantes comparaciones con su hermano—¿Y yo qué soy?

—¿Recuerdas cuando recién entré al instituto y conocí a Armin?

Eren rió a la vez que asentía.

—Eras un maldito-Jean rió a su lado.

—Todo mundo sabe que era peor que tú en esos días-Empezó el chico-Te lo dije varias veces Eren. Jamás me había enamorado y la primera vez que lo hice tuve miedo, porque él era precioso, era bueno, una mente brillante e inocente, algo demasiado bueno para alguien como yo-Soltó un suspiro, era difícil recordar esos días cuando te sentías basura humana y no importaba-Y luego estabas tú, su mejor amigo, el que siempre lo hacia reír, ese que lo cuidaba a sol y sombra.

Su rostro de caballo se iluminó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Armin me aceptó aún siendo todo lo que era, me eligió a mi aún cuando tú tenías todo para hacerlo feliz. No necesitas ser el más inteligente, el más tierno o el más apuesto para querer a alguien, solo tienes que quererlo, demostrarlo y hacerlo sentir único-Ambos amigos se miraron-Y aunque eres un bastardo suicida, algo me dice que Levi te quiere, más de lo que quiso o quiere a Farlan.

Kirshtein apagó el tubo de cáncer con el suelo y se levantó.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a beber? Annie dijo que quería pasar una tarde de machos.

Eren sonrió, le hacía falta.

* * *

Levi había llegado a casa de los Jeager. Farlan lo había escuchado llegar, estaba nervioso, Annie se había ido hacía unos cuantos minutos. No tenía ni puta idea de como convencer a Levi de que se le declarara a Eren.

—Pollo.

El mencionado se tensó al instante y forzó una sonrisa.

—Hola Levi-el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación del rubio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían estado a solas en una habitación, normalmente siempre estaba Eren haciéndola de chaperon.

A Levi siempre le parecía lindo ese gesto.

—¿Está Eren?-Farlan negó con la cabeza-Oh ¿sabes a donde fue?-Preguntó algo ansioso, Eren tenía la costumbre de avisarle a donde iba y con quién mediante textos, el que no le hubiera avisado era algo fuera de rutina.

Farlan tomó aire preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía—Levi...¿Eres gay?

Levi dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Quizá, Eren convencido de que aún quería a Farlan le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos al rubio y por eso no le había avisado que saldría.

—Puedo explicarlo.

El reto era averiguar como hacerlo.

* * *

Ya sé que dije que este era el último...se la creyeron we xd(?) Nah no es cierto, esperaba que fuera el último pero debido a todos los cambios que sufrió este fic empezando con el capitulo 9, entonces todo se ha complicado y tengo que inventarme otro final. Además de que muchos tenían razón y si hacía este el final iba a quedar igual que el final de Bleach.

En pocas palabras esto aún no acaba y no sé cuantos capítulos más se demore.

Perdón por no actualizar ayer, el trabajo y la escuela me tienen ocupada, soy la única idiota que trabaja en día de asueto ;3; Y a decir verdad lo acabo de terminar y ando con la inspiración por los suelos.

Respondo reviews:

Ame8910. Ambos son dos idiotas~ pero la rubia loca podrá con el reto, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, besos.

Pandaxpanda. Creo que ambos ya se han dado cuentanpero todo se debe a las inseguridades de Eren que no dan el siguiente paso. Gracias por leer y dejar review, besos.

Emil K. Annie es la ley y los dos efectivamente se deberían dejar de mariconas xD Hahaha gracia por leer, besos.

Kittozan. Gracias, hago lo que puedo para darle un toque bonito, no habrá ninguna final...por ahora así que estate tranqui, gracia por leer y dejar review:3

Charly Land. Nena perdón no sé en que estaba pensando xd pero me rompí la cabeza toda la semana intentando crear un final y no funciono así que aún tendrás EreRi para un ratito más~ últimamente no tengo las ideas claras y cambio de opinión a cara rato, pero él final habría sido muy malo si lo hacia tan de pronto, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, siempre es lindo leerte por aquí, por cierto voy a decir de nuevo que ame el capitulo de Titanic-corazones-. Rondón, gracias por leer, Love u.

Odaxochilt96. Oda~ me alegro mucho que te haya gustado realmente nunca estoy lo suficientemente segura de lo que voy a subir, espero que este capítulo también te guste, con respecto a la pregunta, eh de admitir que se me olvidó, xD a mi me gusta mucho la lasaña, el sushi y la pizza. De postres el helado y el pie de limón. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, besos.

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger. ¡Ay eres tan linda! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Esperaba que ya último pero como ves pues no lo es, aún tendrás fic para un rato más. Yo me voy a emborrachar al no saber de mi, que sepan que hoy tomé y que hoy me emborracheeeee por tí (8) Mexicana 4evah, pishi JuanGa, pa que te morías:( xD En fin, gracias por leer y dejar tu fabuloso review, besos.

Rouseiseky. ¡Rou! Efectivamente ambos sin perfectos but, creo que ambos tienen miedo, Levi porque sentía algo por Far y al final lo termino rechazando aunque no lo supiera y Eren por sus complejos. Es la primera vez que Erencio se enamoraba, es normal que no quiera solo ponchar con Levi, es un amor. No hay final...por ahora xD Gracias por el review, un beso.

Levi-san Jeager. Levi-san! Ya perdón falsa alarma mi mente no está estable últimamente aún tendrás fic para rato...creo. Son extraños pero al final creo que así es el amor, extraño. 1D es lovu 1D es laifu, perdón se me sale lo fangirl xD Hahaha gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo, te mando un coco y un abrazo!

¡Pregunta de la semana!

¿Tienen perros?

A mi mami le acaban de regalar una perrita y es hermosa, solo la he visto en fotos pero creo que ya la amo. ¿Me podrían ayudar a ponerle un nombre?

En fin, gracias a todos por leer~ espero que les guste este capítulo, cualquier, duda, comentario o sugerencia favor de pasar a dejar un review, son gratis y la mayor parte del tiempo los contesto por PM. Y si hay mexicanos por aquí feliz día de independencia-atrasado-xD.

Byebee.

NJ


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc |

* * *

Paso Once.

Había sido una noche desastrosa. De esas que recuerdas y lo único que quieres es enterrar la cabeza en la tierra. O así se sentía Annie caminando a lado de dos ebrios Jean y Eren que iban cantando a todo pulmón por la acera a plena medianoche.

Mala idea.

—Eren, tu casa no es por aquí.

—All mai feivirt converseishons olweys meid in te a emeee-No sabía si reír porque el pésimo inglés de un Eren ebrio o llorar porque esa era su maldita canción favorita y el pendejo la estaba arruinando.

—¡Eren, carajo te estoy hablando!

—Caus wi donow guat guer seying guer jus suiming round in uuuur glases an talkin out of or asssseeesss-Aullaron ambos chicos moviendo las caderas, cualquiera que los viera dudaría de su supuesta masculinidad.

¿Quién le mandaba ser la única sobria?

Su mano se estrelló contra la cabeza de ambos cuando terminó de irritarse.—¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldita enana?

—¿A donde carajo nos trajiste?

Eren sonrió al ver la cada en la que se habían detenido. No sabía ni porque estaban ahí, solo sabía que sus pies lo habían llevado a ese lugar y por alguna razón, Annie y Jean solo lo habían seguido mientras cantaban A.M.

—¡Leeeviiiii!

Annie tuvo que taparse los oídos antes de que le rompiera los tímpanos—Tarado no grites.

—Leviiiicitooooo.

Jean reía en el suelo mientras se sobaba la barriga. Menudo circo estaban dando, sería una verdadera sorpresa si los vecinos no llamaban a la policía. Pero más sorprendente el hecho de que Eren aún ebrio hubiera dado con la cada de Levi y ahora mismo estuviera gritando su nombre.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Voy a decirle que lo quiero.

Sonrió. Quizá era lo único bueno de todo aquello y al final el espectáculo valiera la pena.—Vamos Jean, hay que llamar a Ackerman.

Y ahí estaban. Tres amigos gritando el nombre de un chico solo para que uno de ellos declarara su amor, sonaba bastante lindo si lo analizadas de esa forma, aún así Annie seguía creyendo que era una pendejada y que quizá ya no iban a necesitar de ella para estar juntos.

Cinco minutos después Levi estaba en la puerta tallandose los ojos con el rostro lleno de irritación y ganas de surcar a Eren.—¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen?

—¡Levi!

Eren le saltó encima y se abrazó de él al instante—Acabo de recordar que irías a casa lo siento.

Ackerman lo apartó con una mueca de asco.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Solo un poco.

Levi soltó un suspiro cansado y se abrazó a la cintura de Eren mientras le decía que era un pendejo y que no lo dejaría ir a cada en ese estado. La sonrisa gatuna en el rostro de Annie dió miedo.

—Leev, debo decirte algo...-Liándose rubios veían la escena con seriedad. La hora había llegado, la hora en la que Annie obtendría lo que por meses hacía deseado y sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

—Dime.

—Yo te...

Vomitó. Eren solo había alcanzado a empujar a Levi y vomitar en la banqueta de su casa, asqueroso según el criterio de Annie y Levi. Y al parecer de Jean quien lo había imitado segundos después.

Casi los golpea, casi si no hubiera sido porque Levi tomó la manguera y roció a ambos chicos con el agua helada sin siquiera parpadear. oh eso si que había sido divertido.

* * *

Annie miraba como de costumbre todo a la distancia.

¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban?

—Si sigues así me voy a poner celosa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia y abrazó por los hombros a la azabache que se sentó a su lado—Solo quiero que estén juntos.

Mikasa apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Hace no mucho habían empezado a salir, eran lo que bien se conocía como quedaste pero Annie no quería darle ese nombre, porque los quehaceres nunca quedan.

—Tengo un amigo que trabaja en el cine, podríamos hacerles una linda cita.

Los ojos azules de Annie se iluminaron y después oscurecieron.

—¿Un amigo?

La de ojos grises rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Ann, un amigo.

—¿No puede ser amiga?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Mikasa solo la miró mal y besó su mejilla.

—No.

* * *

Todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Annie le había dado a Eren dos entradas para ir al cine a ver una película nueva bajo la excusa de que a Mikasa no le gustaban. Eren las había tomado y al instante había invitado a Levi.

Levi había dicho que sí. Y ahora estaban Annie, Jean, Mikasa y Armin en la sala de reproducciones de la sala diez poniendo una cinta que ellos habían grabado de los momentos de Eren y Levi durante todo lo que llevaban de separarnos, mientras Farlan solo los miraba de lejitos.

—Siento que esto es una mala idea.

—Va a resultar.

Cuando había dado las siete empezó a rodar la película con bonitos momentos sobre ambos, Armin casi llora de la emoción por la bonita canción que habían elegido. Ah, todo seria maravilloso.

El video no duraba más de diez minutos. Cuando bajaron a la sala...

Se encontraron con que estaba vacía. Annie enloqueció. No estaban el Pendejo y el enano besándose mientras se juraban eterno a la luz de los créditos que decían: "Creada, dirigida y producida por Annie". El grupo de conspiradores salió con una mueca de tristeza del rostro. Eso hasta que apenas los vieron comprando entradas para otra película.

Bien, hora del plan B.

* * *

Antes de que me manden a la horca por demorarme tanto en esto explicaré mis razones. Hace dos semanas-cuando me tocaba actualizar- fui a un concierto entonces como que me quede shockeada, además en esa misma semana tuve demasiada tarea porque ya se acercaban los primeros parciales, la semana pasada comenzaron a encargar todos los proyectos finales para terminar este mes, estoy hasta la madre de trabajo xd, ayer iba a subirlo, pero se casó mi prima xd, mis exámenes comienzan esta semana, mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas, mi fandoom se esta volviendo loco, si hay directioners sabrán a que me refiero y poco a poco me voy quedando sin una gota de inspiración y creo que es todo xd

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. que se hayan divertido al menos un poco, porque realmente me esforcé demasiado en terminarlo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, está semana sin falta los contestaré, gracias por su capítulos volverán a ser cortos o tardaré en actualizar un poco.

Espero que nos leamos la próxima semana.

All the love.

NJ.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc |

* * *

Paso Doce.

Los ojos de Eren estaban fijos en un punto en el pizarrón. Podía ver perfectamente al profesor Zackly mover la boca explicando uno de los temas que vendría en su próximo examen pero el simplemente no podía escuchar nada, su mente se hallaba en otro lugar muy lejano.

Más exactamente, en la conversación que había tenido con su padre una hora atrás.

Grisha siempre había dejado clara su preferencia por su hermano mayor y en la mayor parte de las veces eso no le molestaba, porque su madre siempre estaba ahí, pero esta vez había ido muy lejos.

Miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con la mirada avellana piadosa de Farlan, los confundidos ojos de sus amigos y la preocupación palpable en el rostro de Levi. Todo por ese marcado moretón que se divisaba en su ojo izquierdo.

Devolvió la vista al frente y apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, inútil y asqueado por si mismo.

 _Eres un asco, yo no crié a mi hijo para ser un marica._

Tragó duro, imaginando las mil y un posibilidades cuando llegara a casa. Quizá si se hubiera quedado callado y Farlan no hubiera bromeado con respecto a su amor por Levi las cosas no hubieran dado un giro tan violento.

Zackly tomó sus cosas y le dedico una mirada de advertencia. Grisha había acudido a hablar con los profesores.

 _No quiero verte más cerca de Levi._

 _Eres un hombre, compórtate como tal._

¿Estaba tan mal querer a alguien?

* * *

Levi lo miraba a la distancia al igual que los demás. Le preocupaba su mirada perdida, porque aunque estuviera riendo a lado de Petra a las demás animadoras la alegría no llegaba a sus esmeraldas.

Miró a su mejor amigo en busca de respuestas pero Farlan simplemente desvío la mirada—En algún momento me vas a tener que decir que le pasó.

—Déjalo así Levi.

—¿Cómo carajos quieres que lo deje así?-Preguntó con la irritabilidad marcada en el rostro y estampó sus manos en la banca. El día casi terminaba y Eren no lo había mirado más de unos segundos, tampoco le había sonreído y mucho menos lo había abrazado. Y lo extrañaba demasiado.

El golpe llegó a oídos de Eren quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor. Algo dentro de Levi se rompió al verlo de esa forma. Hanji, Armin, Jean, Annie y Mikasa los miraban con lástima. El no acercarse a Levi también los había incluido a ellos, chicos mala influencia que seguramente lo habían confundido con su amor tan "liberal".

Se levantó de la mesa donde su grupo de amigos almorzaba y sin decir nada fue donde Eren y se abalanzó sobre él rodeandolo con sus brazos. No correspondió el abrazo pero sus ojos se cristalizaron. Eren se separó de él con una mirada lastimera y huyó.

Levi podía sentir como todo se iba lentamente a la mierda.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estaban ahí a lado del otro escuchando a Grisha gritar lleno de cólera y a Carla intentando calmarlo.

No había sido culpa de Eren que Levi hubiera ido preocupado a abrazarlo.

Tampoco había sido culpa de Levi preocuparse por su hermano menor. Farlan estaba consciente de eso. Como también estaba consciente de que su hermano a su lado temblaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las palabras parecían afectarle a su castaño mellizo.

 _Te dije que no te le acercaras, ¡menudo marica que tengo por hijo!_

Eren no se había defendido. Eren no había soltado ni una sola lágrima hasta ese momento. Porque Eren era un hombre y lo hombres no lloran.

 _¡Yo no crié a mi hijo para ser un maricon, Carla!_

Eran como golpes en su cuerpo. Llevaban tres días así. Tres días en los que ni por accidente Eren había sonreído. Tres días en que llegaba a clase con un moretón en una parte diferente de su cuerpo bajo la misma triste excusa.

Estuve peleando con un chico, no se da por vencido.

Tres días en los que Carla y Grisha no habían dejado de pelear.

Quería hacerse el macho-no me afecta nada-que siempre había sido. Pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien. No cuando en las noches iba a la cama de su hermano mayor buscando un refugio, como un niño pequeño al que le dan miedo las tormentas.

Estaba decaído, temeroso, las ojeras bajo sus bonitos ojos verdes le daban un toque moribundo y los antes brillantes orbes verdes que tanto le gustaban a Levi de repente habían dejado de brillar, sus ojos habían dejado de mirarlo,

Nada iba a ser igual después de que Grisha Jeager le bajara la poca o nula autoestima que tenía.

El pájaro cantor que antes había sido Eren se había quedado sin voz.

Eren apresó entre sus manos la tela del sillón en el que ambos estaban sentados, su labio inferior al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en algún punto infinito de la sala.

—¿T-tú crees qué...-Paró tembloroso al seguir escuchando al hombre que le había dado la vida despotricando en contra suya desde la cocina-está mal?

Farlan parpadeó, no una ni dos veces.

—Ya sabes...que me gusten los chicos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.—Todos tenemos formas distintas de querer, Eren...no creo que este mal.

Jeager forzó una sonrisa, mirando melancolicamente el suelo. Farlan quiso llorar al ver a su hermano en tal estado, tan devastado, tan destruido—Nunca he tenido problema con que seas el favorito de papá-Soltó como si hablara del clima.

Era un tema que nunca se había tocado. Era algo que Farlan sabía los afectaba como familia y su relación de hermanos.

—Está bien ser el favorito, ya sabes el chico bueno.

—¿Lo está?

El castaño asintió aún sin mirarlo.

—Quiero a Levi, Far...lo quiero mucho.

—Lo sé, Ererin.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo ese extraño brillo de complicidad que solo como mellizos podían tener. Casi podían leerse la mente. En ese momento volvían a ser Farlan y Eren. No el hijo consentido y el chico problema. Eran solo ellos, dos hermanos que luchaban juntos contra el mundo.

—Hablare con Levi...

—D-dile que lo extraño Far.

Farlan perdió la cuenta de las veces que Eren le había dicho que quería a Levi ese día, que quería que se lo dijera por si no volvían a hablar más, por si sus esmeraldas no volvían a cruzar miradas con los fieros plateados de su pequeño amor.

Y Farlan le concederia el deseo porque Eren siempre había estado ahí para él aunque no hubiera sido el mejor hermano mayor que pudiera haber tenido.

Y entonces cantó...

 _ **Si pudiera volar, volvería directo a casa contigo.**_

* * *

Yo! bueno primero que nada perdón por tardar solo que no tengo Internet xd no tengo inspiración. para nada, normalmente siempre intento sacar algo nuevo para aminorar la espera en los días largos pero esta vez me he quedado sin nada!

Y esa es básicamente mi excusa para todo el tiempo que pase sin actualizar. No espero que este fic pueda seguir gustando porque bueno, es una cosa totalmente diferente a la que tenia en mente desde un principio. Siento que perdió su toque. Necesito su sinceridad, si no está gustando díganmelo para encontrarle o intentar encontrar una solución. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado~

En fin muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su recién, voy a intentar contestarlos por PM lo más pronto posible en serio les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan, son puro amor

Nos leemos luego.

All the love, NJ.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Hajime Isayama, la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencias: EreRi | Yaoi, chicoxchico | Universo Alterno (AU) | Uso del Ooc |_

* * *

Paso trece.

Levi no sabía que estaba haciendo, bueno, realmente si lo sabía, lo había pensado durante toda la noche, lo había consultado con varias personas, entre ellas Annie, Hanji, Armin y Farlan.

Soltó un suspiró afirmando el agarre de su mano a la enredadera de la pared que casualmente daba a la ventana del cuarto de Eren. Estaba nervioso, un movimiento en falso y podía caer, lo cual considerando que la habitación del castaño se encontraba en el segundo piso no seria muy beneficioso para él.

Soltó una risita nerviosa para continuar escalando la enredadera. Había aprovechado ese día en el que Farlan se había ido a casa de Erwin y Carla junto a Grisha habían salido a una cena por el trabajo del hombre. Eren se había quedado en casa, solo como normalmente acostumbraba.

Por alguna razón había pensado que subir por la enredadera había sido una idea «original y romántica», pero justo en ese momento pensaba que había sido mala idea. Tocó el vidrio con sus nudillos varias veces esperando que Jeager no se encontrara dormido o escuchando música con audífonos.

Espantado Eren abrió la ventana encontrándose con Levi fuera de ella.-¿Qué diablos haces?-Preguntó al borde de la histeria mientras tomaba las manos a Levi y a tirones lo metía en la habitación-¿Y en serio yo soy el bastardo suicida?

—Cállate, acabo de arriesgar el culo por venir a verte, ¿así me lo pagas?-le devolvió el azabache fingiendo indignación.

Eren negó rápido con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta para ponerle pestillo y volver con expresión seria. Sentía el corazón latiendole a mil por hora en su pecho, Eren quería lanzarse a los brazos de Levi y llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien?-Después de un rato Levi se atrevió a preguntar. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido mentirle, no a él. Levi tomó asiento en la cama de Farlan—Ven aquí.

El castaño apretó los labios con fuerza, agachó la cabeza y fue a sentarse junto a Levi que apenas lo sintió a su lado recostó su cabeza en su hombro.—Todo está mal, Levi...

Ackerman observó cada parte de su rostro. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos verdes llorosos y el aspecto pálido que tenía su piel antes acanelada, soltó un suspiro, fuera lo que fuera seguro Eren no tenía la culpa.

—¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó?

—Me gusta alguien Levi-Dijo sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en si lo que decía estaba bien. Levi dejó de respirar por momentos, con el pecho diciéndole por segundos-No sabes lo perfecta que es esa persona.

—¿Ah sí?

—Me tiene vuelto loco.

Levi no podía creerlo. O quizá sí, no le sorprendía realmente, Eren era guapo, era un chico que llamaba mucho la atención y tenía una buena vida social. Seria extraño que no le gustara alguien.

—Ya veo...

Jeager soltó una risita seca—Pero es un chico.-Levi desvío la mirada al suelo, preguntándose como era posible que ambos hermanos hubieran roto su corazón.—Y a Grisha no le gustó la idea.

—¿Tú padre fué...?-Apuntó los moretones, Eren se limitó a asentir y el azabache le rodeó la cintura con fuerza—Lo lamento Eren...

—Está bien Levi-Sus ojos al fin se encontraron y el de ojos verdes por fin le sonrió-No es tu culpa ser tan jodidamente perfecto.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No cuando Eren ya había asaltado sus labios con la misma ternura con la que se trata lo más valioso que se tiene en el mundo, Levi se aferró a su camisa con fuerza recargandose con sus codos sobre la cama ahora que Eren había puesto su peso encima suyo. Podía sentir como sus corazones latían como si fueran uno.

Besos pequeños y rápidos, Eren sonrió contra sus labios mientras Levi soltaba un suspiro. No estaban seguros de si eso que pasaba ahí funcionaría, pero por alguna razón, mirarse directamente a los ojos mientras escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas y estás se mezclaban por la cercanía de sus cuerpos los hacia inmensamente felices.

—Te quiero Levi...

Eren nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida y Levi nunca se había sentido tan en casa como se sentía ahora preso de los brazos de Eren.

—Y yo a ti Eren-Hizo una pausa a la vez que sonreía-ven a vivir conmigo Eren.

—Estás loco-Respondió el otro entre risas y negando con la cabeza, no lo haría-No podría...

Levi asintió acariciando su mejilla, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.—Entonces saldremos de esto-Murmuró dejando otro beso juguetón en los labios del castaño.

Se habían convertido en un todo.

* * *

Levi había pasado la noche en casa de Eren, Carla lo sabía o lo sospechaba por el peculiar buen humor que Eren tenía ese día y las miradas divertidas que le dedicaba su hermano mayor. Todo era una increíble paz después de la tensión que se había respirado toda la semana.

Eso hasta que a Grisha se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

—Eren...-Su pequeño hijo se tensó a su lado—Hace rato vino Hannes, el vecino de enfrente-Informó, el chico mantenía la mirada gacha y jugaba con su comida como si fuese lo más divertido—Me ha dicho que hoy en la mañana pudo ver a alguien saliendo por la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Ah sí?-Preguntó desinteresado pero con los nervios a flor de piel-Que raro.

Las manos grandes de Grisha se escaparon contra la mesa haciendo que los otros tres dieran un brinco en su lugar. Podían sentir la tensión y era desagradable para todos.

—¡No estés jugando conmigo mocoso!-Grito para levantarse de su lugar, por reflejo Carla se puso entre su esposo y su hijo mientras Farlan igual de asustado tomaba el brazo del castaño—Quítate Carla.

La mujer negó con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Quítate ahora o no respondo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar a mi también?-Más que una pregunta Grisha sabía que había sido un reto. Carla no era una mujer que se dejara dominar con facilidad.

—Suéltame Farlan-Ordenó. Eren presenciaba la escena haciéndose pequeño en su lugar habitual un poco más pequeño, pensando que en cualquier momento el puño de Grisha golpearía su mejilla.—¿Ves lo que causas Eren?

Ahí iba de nuevo. Cuando no salían las cosas como el adulto quería lo culpaba.

—Ya basta Grisha.

—No, tiene que saber que esta familia se está yendo a la muerda por su culpa.

Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza repitiendo las palabras de Levi en su cabeza.

«No es tu culpa» «No lo pediste» «No está mal».

—Ya fue suficiente-Abrió sus ojos verdes mirando los furiosos dorados de su progenitora—Esto se acabo, ¿escuchaste?-Ninguno de los presentes podía entender las palabras de la mujer.

—¿De qué hablas mujer?

—De que estoy harta de tí y como toques a alguno de mis hijos vas a conocerme-Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a su pequeño castaño para después mirar al mayor-Lleva a Eren arriba, tomen sus cosas, nos vamos-Sentenció.

Farlan asintió y fue a sostener a su hermano mellizo mientras susurraba en su oído:—Ya acabó Ererin, todo está bien.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Iba a subir esto la semana pasada pero a medio capítulo me atasque y no pude subirlo porque hasta ahora tengo Internet por fin, ¡Yey!**

 **Se me había olvidado por las prisas pero...Prrrrrreeeegunta! ¿Cuál es su canción favorita? Yo tengo muchas pero mi actual obsesión es What a feeling de 1D.**

 **Ahora conforme al fic, sé que muchas odiaban a Carla por no hacer nada antes pero eso tiene una explicación y se vera en el siguiente capítulo...creo xd en cuanto a Farlan él sólo se mantenía callado porque sabía que podía empeorar las cosas no es un mal chico.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estoy recuperándome poco a poco de este bloqueo pero aún así no estoy segura de si podre actualizar constantemente como antes. En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz que aún siguen la historia y les gusta. Nos leemos la próxima.**

 **All the love.**

 **NJ.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de la llama asesina, solo los uso para mi propia entretencion y la de ustedes. La trama de esta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | Yaoi, chicoxchico |**

* * *

 **Paso catorce.**

 _Tengo un alma y tengo un corazón, pero créeme que las estoy perdiendo juntas_

Carla se removía en su lugar incómoda diciéndose así misma en un susurro que aquello que hacia era una mala idea. Farlan y Eren la miraban sin entender hasta que la mujer tocó el timbre de la casa enfrente de ellos. Casa que los tres conocían perfectamente.

Una mujer pequeña asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada y les sonrió con calidez, causando que casi al instante la Jeager se derrumbara en los brazos de la más pequeña—¿Qué pasa Boo?-Preguntó, Kuchel Ackerman con sus pequeños ojos grises miraba anonada a su mejor amiga.

La Ackerman se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los adolescentes, detrás de ella se encontraba Levi que sí bien apenas miró al castaño corrió a abrazarlo—Levi, sube a tu cuarto con los chicos.

Levi obedeció porque nunca en su vida había visto a su madre tan inquieta como en ese momento. La de cabellos ébano cerró la puerta detrás de sí y aún sin romper el abrazo con la otra se tiro en el sillón más cercano.

—¿Me vas a decir ya qué pasó, Boo?

Carla aspiró un poco del olor que desprendía la otra mientras se aferraba más a ella, como si fuese lo único real en su vida y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer—V-voy a divorciarme babycake.

La mayor, en edad y no en estatura, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En parte por la noticia, en parte porque acababa de escuchar ese bonito apodo por el cual Carla llevaba mucho sin decirle—Levi me ha contado un poco del problema con Grisha...no pensaba que fuera tan grave.

—Pues lo es...-Murmuró mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con cariño-No quiero volver ahí babycake...no podría.

—Shhhh-Los labios rosados de Kuchel se pegaron a su frente-No volverás Boo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti, ni a tus hijos.

Y como no creerle. Si solo con ella encontraba la paz, si solo en los brazos de Kuchel Ackerman se sentía protegida y en paz.

 _Te he amado desde que teníamos 18_

Estuvieron un rato así con la cabeza de Carla recostada en el regazo de Kuchel y está acariciándole el cabello con ternura, por algún momento pasó por su mente que la castaña volviera a salir de su vida.

—Boo...

—¿Hm?

—I have love you since we were eighteen...-Entonó con voz muy suave causando unas cuantas lágrimas acompañadas de una sonrisa de la otra.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción-Susurró jugando con los pequeños dedos de la otra.

—¿Qué tanto?

—¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvimos así?

Nos arriesgamos, Dios sabe que lo intentamos.

—No lo sé, Boo...ha pasado un tiempo ya-Carla levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando fijó a los ojos plateados que le devolvían la mirada. Y entonces supo que no había pasado un solo desde que entonces en el que hubiera olvidado a Kuchel Ackerman.

 _Así que bésame cuando yo me acueste, mis manos acariciarán tus mejillas_

* * *

Levi y Eren estaban recostados sobre la cama del más bajito. Photograph sonaba de fondo mientras Eren jugaba con los dedos pequeños de Levi y este acariciaba su cabeza. Farlan se había ido a casa de Isabel aprovechando que la chica estaba en la ciudad.

Levi había extrañado tanto tenerlo a su lado.

—Levi...-El de cabello negro le dió un apretón a su mano para darle entender que lo escuchaba y este soltó un suspiró-Esto es mi culpa, ¿no?

Levi soltó un suspiró y dejó un beso en su mejilla—No titan, no es tu culpa.

—Pero mamá...ella está destrozada-Eren tenía el autoestima por los suelos después de toda esa semana, no quedaba ni rastro del egocéntrico chico que Levi había conocido alguna vez.

—Eren, tu madre te ama y estoy seguro de que lo duele mucho más lo que tú padre te hizo-Murmuró y besó sus labios, había pasado apenas un día y para Levi se había sentido como una eternidad.

—Te amo Levi...

—Y yo a ti titan.

 _Haré que esto se sienta como en casa._

* * *

Hi, yo sé que quizá me odien por tanto tiempo y la verdad no tengo excusa para todo el tiempo que tarde, solo debo decir que me dió flojera, que estoy enferma de no sé qué y que LARRY ES REAL y que me acabo de dar cuenta de que la historia ya supero los 100 reviews ;_; ay, ioro corazones, ioro de felicidad. Perdón por la escena tan corta de mis corazones, pero el CarlaxKuchel era necesario-oh quizá no-no si lo era:v

Preeeegunta.

¿Tienen Wattpad? El mío es Njeager por si quieren:v creo que voy a adaptar esto a Larry.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Un beso enorme a Charly, a Ame, a Astrid, a Oda y a Levi-san que siempre comentan. no saben lo mucho que me hace feliz siempre leerlas. ;_;

Eeeeeeen fin gracias a todos por sus reviews, y ya saben, algún comentario o crítica constructiva mandenme un mensaje o déjenme un review, son bien recibidos.

All the love.

NJ.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de la llama asesina, solo los uso para mi propia entretencion y la de ustedes. La trama de esta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | Yaoi, chicoxchico |

* * *

 **Paso quince**.

—Eren, Eren-El castaño pasó el brazo por los hombros del chico más pequeño y soltó un bufido, ¿desde cuando Levi era tan hablador, sociable y bueno...feliz?

—¿Qué mi amor?

Dos meses habían pasado rápido, bastante para ellos y todo iba bastante bien para todos. Eren estaba espantado con ello.

—¿Tú sabes donde vive iron man?

Y llevaban dos meses como pareja, dos bellos meses llenos de amor, miel y chistes malos.

—No, ¿dónde vive?

—Iron know.

A Eren ni siquiera le salía fingir una sonrisa pequeña, ni siquiera por compromiso, Levi era pésimo contando chistes.

* * *

Levi acaba de contar uno de sus chistes enfrente de su grupo de amigos, todos reían por lo malo que había sido, como de costumbre y Eren simplemente bufanda divertido.—Definitivamente si me preguntaran porqué me enamore de tu, no diría que por tus chistes.

Levi lo miró incrédulo, con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios rosados.

—¿Estás enamorado de mi?

Jeager apenas se había percatado de sus palabras y él peso de estas, sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo y desvío la mirada un poco avergonzado—N-no...

—Lo dijo-Sus amigos estaban con sonrisas llenas de picardia y algunos lo apuntaban con un dedo acusador.

—No puedo creerlo, Levi ¡Has convertido a Eren en un perrito faldero!

—Nada que ver.

—Aún con mis chistes malos me amas.

* * *

Ocurrió unos días después, cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo en el cielo y nada ni nadie parecía dispuesto a bajarlo. Iban tomados de la mano como ya se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos, caminar en silencio mirándose de reojo y sonriendo solo para ellos.

Estando a unas cuantas casas de lo que seria el hogar que ambos compartían estaba él, apoyado en su auto y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Grisha Jeager no parecía ni la mitad del hombre que había visto hacía dos meses atrás. Ese hombre que decía ser su padre nunca se había visto tan triste, tan gastado y tan destruido.

—Eren...-Ambos, Levi y Eren se quedaron pasamanos al verlo. Eren tensó y sujetando con fuerza la mano de Levi y este a la defensiva cuidando a su novio.—Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

Levi volteó a mirarlo. Indecisión en sus ojos verdes y aún así miró a Levi para decirle que los dejara solos. Muy a regañadientes acepto y siguió caminando luego de dejar un beso en su mejilla y lanzarle una mirada envenenada a quien vendría siendo su suegro.

—Veo que tú y Ackerman se llevan bien-Soltó el hombre mirando a su hijo—Nunca me agradaron...

—Levi y yo estamos saliendo...

—Igual que su madre-Escupió causando que él entrecejo de Eren se frunciera.

—No creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi relación con Levi o de Kuchel.

Grisha dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso para caminar hacia su hijo—¿Valió la pena?-Preguntó posando su mano del hombro de su hijo-Dime Eren, ¿realmente todo esto valió la pena?

Verde contra verde. Padre e hijo en una batalla visual donde el mayor ganó cuando Eren desvió la mirada—Lo valió, cada segundo-Pero Eren gano la guerra-Mi mamá se ve más feliz, Farlan ya no se siente presionado y yo soy feliz, tengo a Levi y me siento bien...-Respondió aún bajo la dura mirada de su progenitor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú madre nunca ha sabido lo que quiere-Gruñó.

—Supongo, se casó contigo por eso.

Grisha lo pasó de largo—Hijo...todavía estas a tiempo para solucionar esto, que volvamos a ser una familia, podemos solucionar el problema, iremos a los mejores psicólogos, terapeutas, todo para curarlos...

—¿Psicólogos, problemas, curas? ¿de qué crees que se trata todo esto? Papá soy gay, no estoy enfermo.-Dolió y Grisha frunció el entrecejo mientras hacía una mueca de que bajara la voz.—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—Eren, no grites.

—¿Tanto conflicto te causa saber que tu ex esposa te dejó por una mujer y tu hijo es gay?-Le acusó.

—No me levantes la voz, jovencito.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte al carajo, mamá no va a volver contigo y Farlan, ni yo tampoco.-Gritó furioso y se fue de ahí dejando al hombre sorprendido, anonado e indecisa de si debía seguir a su hijo más pequeño o dejarlo ir.

Porque ese no se parecía en nada a su pequeño Eren.

* * *

¡Lo logre! después de no sé cuanto tiempo logre acabarlo y mierda realmente me costo mucho tiempo terminar este capitulo, he estado seca con esto de la escritura, no sé ni como se me ocurrió este capitulo.

En fiiinnn estamos llegando al final ya, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos le queden, si dos o tres. Depende de como ande mi cerebro en estos días. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son mi pan de cada cierto tiempo xd

 **All the love, NJ.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de la llama asesina, solo los uso para mi propia entretencion y la de ustedes. La trama de esta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: EreRi | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | Yaoi, chicoxchico |

Penúltimo paso, dieciséis.

La adolescencia es una etapa muy bonita, quizá la mejor de todas. Fiestas, amigos, la preparatoria, el primer amor, cambios inesperados y cambios muy esperados, responsabilidades y libertades. La adolescencia es una etapa de cambios.

Entre ellos las hormonas. No era la primera vez que se les alborotaban a Eren y a Levi, pero ¿quién dijo que era fácil vivir con tu novio? Nadie. Y en ese momento se estaban dando cuenta de ello. Ambos en la cama, Levi encima de Eren mientras compartían un beso salvaje en el que se empezaba a involucrar un movimiento sensual de caderas.

Levi suspiraba contra su boca, mientras las manos traviesas del castaño se instalaban en su redondo, enorme y sensual trasero. La temperatura aumentaba, con ella los movimientos de caderas de Levi, los gruñidos salidos de la boca de Eren y las dolorosas erecciones dentro de sus pantalones.

No, no era fácil. Sino todo lo contrario y la abstinencia para Jeager se están convirtiendo en algo insoportable, Levi incluso podía opinar lo mismo. Y es que era normal y no tenía nada de malo, estaban en la etapa.

—¡Mamá!-Farlan chilló cuando entró a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos-hermanastro-y se cubrió el rostro abochornado. No era homofobico, al contrario estaba muy feliz de que su hermano hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo tomara en serio y lo quisiera tanto, mejor si ese alguien era su mejor amigo.

Pero ese ya era el limite.

.

Estaban ambos sentados en la sala, Levi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Eren bufaba fastidiado, adolorido en realidad porque aún con todo conservaba la polla dura. Levi lo ponía muy mal.

Kuchel y Carla estaban frente a ellos, se miraban entre si incomodas. Sabían que algo así pasaría. Jesús, ellas también habían sido adolescentes, habían sido pareja y también habían dormido juntas muchas veces. Sabían mejor que nadie lo que era tener sexo en casa de los padres de la otra. Pero ellas eran expertas en el tema.

—No sé que decir, la verdad.-Suspiró la morena soltando un suspiro. La calentura era algo definitivamente no muy fácil de controlar, menos cuando tienes bajó tu mismo techo a la persona que más amas y deseas en el mundo. Ella lo comprendía.

—¿Van a castigarnos?-Eren alzó una ceja mientras cubría con ambas manos su entrepierna. Su madre negó varias veces, no tenía la cara para decirles que si.

—Solo supongo que hay momentos para cada cosa.-Murmuró Kuchel avergonzada, le recordaba a sus épocas de joven, cuando cualquier provocación era signo de sexo con su ahora novia.—No digo que este mal pero al menos deberían esperar a que no estemos.

—¡O irse a un motel!-Se escuchó la voz de Farlan desde el segundo piso, causando una carcajada en Eren y la indignación y vergüenza de Levi.

—Bueno, yo no hubiera podido haberlo dicho mejor.-Carla se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Bien...-Dijeron ambos abochornados mirándose entre si, en otro momento sería. Solo esperaban. ellos y sus hombros alborotadas al igual que la polla adolorida de Eren, qué fuera pronto.

.

Ya sé, ya sé, está corto pero saben que todos son así :'v y siendo sincera pues ya no tengo imaginación para este fic JAJAJA-para ninguno en realidad-.

Lamento mucho la espera, pero he tenido problemas con la inspiración y eso, si alguien aún recuerda este fic tiene mi respeto. La verdad.

En fin, quiero dar un aviso. Me mudare de cuenta porque ocurrió un problema...familiar, por lo que me vi obligada a borrar muchos de mis fics-los más "enfermos"-y querer borrar esta cuenta. Pero ya vi que no se puede.

Pueden buscarme como "Oops1" aquí en Ff y ahí estaré subiendo nuevo material-supongo-solo terminaré esta historia y ya.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima:3

All the love.

NJ.


End file.
